Saving Monkey D Luffy
by BlueCloud269
Summary: Liburan musim panas Hekima dan Isamu menjadi momen yang takkan mereka pernah lupakan, diawali dengan suatu insiden, datangnya tokoh fiksi ke dunia nyata dan suatu misi yang tidak masuk akal. Hanya mereka dan "teman-temannya" yang bisa memperbaiki dan menyelamatkan seseorang yang memiliki peranan penting didunia One Piece, yaitu: Monkey D.Luffy. Update: Chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hekima & Isamu**

**Disclaimer: Seandainya pintu Doraemon bisa memasuki Dunia One Piece, ingin sekali aku bisa berkunjung kesana, tetapi Doraemon tidak nyata dan One Piece adalah hasil imajinasi Eiichiro Oda, not Mine.**

**######################  
**

**Hello salam kenal semuannya! Saya pendatang baru dan author pemula, dulu saya selalu jadi silent reader dan suka memberi review fanfic-fanfic disini dan sekarang saya bisa membuat fanfic dari fandom favorit saya.**

**Ini adalah hasil dari buah khayalan/imajinasi dan juga kecintaanku terhadap One Piece, the Best Anime/Manga ever, dan merupakan karya fanfiksi One Piece yang pertama kali aku publishkan disini. Semoga kalian menikmatinya^^**

**_"Beginning is Hard"-common quote  
_**

_#################################################################################  
_

_Dear Onee-san,_

_Aku percaya dengan kata-kata Ray-san, Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke dunia "One Piece". Aku yakin Onee-san pasti akan menyusulku, oleh karena itu aku meninggalkan beberapa barangnya yang dia titipkan padaku, vivre card, dan buku catatan punya Ray-san (aku sudah mengkopinya) Maaf aku pergi duluan. Sampai berjumpa di dunia "One Piece"._

Isamu

Hekima benar-benar tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang telah dibacanya, tangannya gemetaran.

"Dasar Isamu BODOH!…." teriak Hekima geram.

Hekima lalu meremas-remas kertas memo itu dan melemparnya ke lantai. Hekima begitu marah dan kesal karena dia harusnya bisa menduga dengan apa yang akan dilakukan adiknya, karena dia tahu Isamu adalah anak laki-laki yang sangat keras kepala.

Andaikan dia tidak menolong kakek tua itu, mungkin dia dan Isamu bukanlah orang yang ditunjuk kakek tua itu untuk menolong dunianya. Hekima masih sulit mempercayai kata-kata kakek tua yang mengaku bernama Rayleigh itu, tapi Isamu malah cepat begitu saja mempercayainya karena dia yakin kalau kakek tua itu benar-benar berasal dari dunia "One Piece".

Yeahh, One Piece, Manga atau Anime terkenal yang diciptakan oleh Eiichiro Oda, dimana didunia itu bajak laut sedang mengalami era keemasannya. Apakah kau akan mempercayai kata-kata seorang kakek tua kalau dia berasal dari dunia Anime begitu saja, mungkin kau akan berpikir kalau kau sedang berbicara dengan orang yang mempunyai penyakit jiwa yang serius.

Hekima menarik nafas dalam-dalam berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sekarang gemetaran karena menahan emosi bercampur rasa khawatir, tegang, marah dan kesal. "Tenang Hekima, semuanya akan baik-baik saja….sekarang pikirkan baik-baik apa yang harus kamu lakukan selanjutnya…" gumam Hekima sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ya Tuhan…kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku…" desah Hekima sambil memegang kepalanya. "Sial, harusnya ini adalah saatnya menikmati liburan musim panas….bukan menjalani misi penyelamatan ke dunia yang tidak jelas…" bisik Hekima sambil menunduk sedih dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

(Sehari sebelumnya)

"Eki nee-san…" panggil Isamu yang terlihat kecapaian membawa tas panggulnya yang terlihat penuh dengan barang bawaan.

"Hmm…" Hekima menanggapi panggilan adiknya sambil membaca brosur pariwisata Pantai Coral Okinawa, tempat pariwisata pantai yang terkenal yang akan mereka kunjungi.

"Sesudah turun dari bus….Kenapa kita tidak naik taksi saja?" tanya Isamu sambil melirik kakaknya dari ujung matanya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok ke tempat hotel yang akan kita tuju…" jawab Hekima datar.

"Ohhh please~~….kakiku sudah pegal nih…" keluh Isamu yang sudah merasa tidak sanggup berjalan kaki lagi. "Setidaknya biarkan aku beristirahat dulu ne-san…"

"Ayolah jangan merengek seperti anak kecil Isamu Douglas…" kata Hekima sambil tersenyum melihat adiknya, lalu menepuk kepala adiknya yang memakai topi baseball.

"Orang dewasa itu aneh jika saat begini aku dibilang bukan seperti anak kecil….tapi disaat tertentu aku masih dianggap anak kecil…" kritik Isamu sambil menatap bete kakaknya.

"Nggg….betul juga ya…" komen Hekima sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan melipat kedua tangannya, terlihat seperti seolah-olah berpikir.

"Betul kan?" tuntut Isamu.

"Tapi kau memang anak kecil, maksudku kamu lebih kecil dariku, aku kakakmu bagaimanapun itu sudah hukum alam bagi seorang kakak untuk merasa lebih superior.." ujar Hekima sambil menjulurkan lidahnya melalui ujung bibirnya.

"Dasar Licik…" kata Isamu sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Mungkin tepatnya Licin ya? Hehehe" kata Hekima sambil nyengir sengaja membuat adiknya makin kesal.

"Terserah…, tapi aku mau istirahat dulu titik! Onee-san saja duluan ke Hotel." kata Isamu bersikeras sambil cemberut dan menatap marah kakaknya .

Lalu kakak adik tersebut mulai saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik.

Hekima mendesah melihat kelakuan adiknya, karena melihat tatapan keras adiknya yang seperti itu.

"Oke…oke…kita istirahat dulu…" kata Hekima menyerah dengan sifat keras kepala adiknya.

"Yesss! aku mau makan es serut dulu di warung itu…" kata Isamu antusias sambil menunjuk warung es serut yang ada diseberang jalan tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Baiklahhh…"

Mendengar persetujuan dari kakaknya Isamu langsung melesat berlari kearah warung tersebut tanpa menghiraukan kakaknya yang masih tertinggal dibelakang.

"Tapi kamu yang bayar ya…" seru Hekima.

"Eh! Dasar Onee-san picik! kok begitu sih!" seru balik Isamu kesal yang sedang berlari kecil mendekati warung es serut itu.

Hekima hanya tertawa terkekeh melihat reaksi adiknya itu.

Hekima dan Isamu sudah lama merencanakan untuk pergi berlibur musim panas ke Pantai Coral Okinawa. Hekima sudah terlanjur berjanji akan menemani Isamu untuk mengajaknya pergi ke pantai yang terkenal dengan keindahan taman lautnya. Isamu sudah lama ingin sekali mencoba menyelam di pantai yang termasuk kedalam 10 besar pantai terindah di dunia itu. Selain itu, ini pertama kalinya mereka mengunjungi pantai di Jepang. Mereka berdua selama ini tinggal di Amerika mengikuti ayahnya yang seorang Angkatan laut Amerika, kemudian kembali ke Jepang ketempat kelahiran ibunya.

Hekima dan Isamu adalah anak blasteran Jepang-Amerika. Oleh karena itu mereka berdua memiliki mata yang berwarna biru yang berasal dari gen ayahnya, dan berambut hitam berasal dari ibunya. Hekima berumur 18 tahun sedangkan Isamu berumur 13 tahun. Hekima sangat dekat dengan adiknya, malah terlalu protektif kadang-kadang karena Hekima mengkhawatirkan adiknya yang mempunyai penyakit asma, dan sering sakit-sakitan pada saat dia masih balita, tetapi Isamu dikenal sebagai adalah anak laki-laki yang pintar dan aktif dan tidak pernah mengeluh jika dia jatuh sakit atau asmanya kambuh. Bahkan dia mengikuti berbagai kegiatan seperti klub karate dan klub fotografi di sekolahnya. Hekima pun mengikuti kegiatan klub kendo dan klub menggambar disekolahnya. Hekima dan Isamu mempunyai kegemaran yang hampir serupa, mereka sama-sama seorang gamer sejati, suka membaca manga, menonton anime, dan juga suka diving.

"Hmm…es serut ini sungguh lezat.." kata Isamu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar sambil menikmati es serutnya.

"Kenapa Hikaru belum meneleponku ya?" Hekima memandangi layar handphonenya dengan muka heran.

"Mungkin saat ini dia sedang dijalan….tenang saja One-san" kata Isamu datar.

"Mudah-mudahan dia tidak kesasar…" ujar Hekima khawatir.

"Hikaru ne-san pasti sedang sibuk lirik kiri-kanan mencari 'cowok cute'…sambil berasalan kalau dia nyasar…aku yakin itu.." kata Isamu santai. Hekima mengangkat satu alis matanya setelah mendengar kata-kata Isamu. Mungkin juga, Hikaru memang suka begitu, pikir Hekima sambil menepuk jidatnya.

(sementara itu di suatu tempat.)

"Huaaaachiiii"

"Anu kamu tidak apa-apa, hati-hati jika kamu nanti masuk angin" kata pemuda yang sedang berusaha menjelaskan peta di brosur ditangan Hikaru.

"Ahahaha…tidak apa-apa kok, kayaknya ada yang ngegosipin aku karena aku cewek yang populer hehehe" kata Hikaru cengengesan.

"Huhhh Yang benar saja…" desah Fujuki, kakak laki-laki Hikaru disebelahnya sambil memegang setir mobil.

"Diam…" kata Hikaru sambil melirik tajam kearah kakaknya yang menunggu dengan bete.

"Jadi kita dimana ya barusan hehehe…" lanjut Hikaru yang tersenyum-senyum mencoba menggoda pemuda yang ditanyanya.

(di warung es serut)

Lebih baik aku hubungi Hikaru jika aku sudah sampai di Hotel pikir Hekima.

"Ehhhh! _Usso_!" pekik Isamu tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Isamu?! " Hekima ikut terkejut gara-gara jeritan Isamu.

"Gak mungkin….ini mustahil…." kata Isamu, matanya terbelalak melihat layar hapenya terlihat shock.

"Ada apa sih?!" seru Hekima penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba adiknya terkejut sampai sebegitunya.

"Oda-sen..sei…mengalami kecelakaan dan divonis mengalami koma." kata Isamu yang sekarang memandang wajah kakaknya yang kebingungan.

"Oda? Maksudmu Eiichiro Oda?" tanya Hekima dan Isamu menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Masa sih….." kata Hekima tidak percaya "Mungkin itu hanya rumor…Isamu…"

"Tadinya aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi berita ini ada diHeadline website berita resmi yang terkenal di Jepang…." jelas Isamu.

"Coba aku lihat beritanya…" kata Hekima sambil meraih hape Isamu.

Hekima mulai membaca halaman berita website yang terpampang di layar handphone Isamu.

**Eiichiro Oda Sang Mangaka One Piece Mengalami Koma Karena Kecelakaan Lalu Lintas.**

Semalam telah terjadi peristiwa yang sangat menggemparkan bagi para penggemar One Piece diseluruh dunia. Sang maestro dunia permangaan di Jepang, Eiichiro Oda, pencipta manga terkenal yang sudah mendunia bertajuk 'One Piece', mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas disekitar prefektur Kumamoto.

Menurut keterangan polisi, kecelakaan terjadi sekitar pukul 21.00 waktu baratdaya Jepang. Menurut para saksi yang melihat kejadian tersebut, mobil yang ditumpangi Oda sensei, begitulah sebutan akrab para penggemarnya, tiba-tiba terlihat seperti kehilangan kendali saat menghindari sebuah truk yang menyalipnya dibelokan perempatan jalan. Mobil yang ditumpangi Oda sensei menjadi oleng dan menabrak tiang listrik, sehingga bagian kap depan mobil remuk. Orang-orang setempat langsung menghampiri mobil naas tersebut dan berusaha menyelamatkan korban dari dalam mobil.

Oda sensei ditemukan sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, kepalanya mengalami benturan hebat sehingga banyak darah yang berlumuran disekitar jidat kepalanya. Orang-orang sekitar langsung menghubungi kepolisian setempat dan juga menghubungi ambulans dari Rumah Sakit Universitas Kumamoto. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian ambulans datang dan membawa Oda sensei langsung ke Rumah Sakit Universitas Kumamota dan tidak lama kemudian polisi pun datang untuk menyelidiki penyebab kecelakaan tersebut lebih lanjut.

Pihak keluarga Oda sensei yang tinggal disekitar prefektur Kumamoto langsung dihubungi oleh pihak Rumah Sakit, tidak lama kemudian mereka datang untuk menjenguk Oda sensei yang sedang ditangani oleh para dokter di UGD. Salah satu kerabat Oda sensei mengatakan pada para wartawan saat itu Oda sensei sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah saudaranya.

Menurut salah satu asisten Oda sensei, saat ini Oda sensei sedang menikmati liburan musim panas di kampung halamannya di prefektur Kumamoto, sehingga menurutnya ada kemungkinan beberapa minggu 'One Piece' akan mengalami beberapa kali hiatus. Kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Oda sensei pun mengejutkan para asistennya, karena tanpa kehadiran Oda sensei mereka akan kesulitan dalam melanjutkan chapter-chapter terbaru berikutnya untuk ditampilkan di Shounen Jump.

Lima jam kemudian, para dokter yang menangani Oda sensei mengumumkan berita yang sangat mengejutkan. Mereka memperkirakan Oda sensei akan mengalami koma yang tidak bisa ditebak kapan tepatnya sang mangaka tersebut akan sadarkan diri. Oda sensei diduga mengalami benturan hebat dibagian sensitif diotaknya, para dokter yang mengoperasinya mengatakan jika mereka bersyukur tidak sampai kehilangan nyawa sang mangaka terkenal tersebut, walau dengan hasil akhir yang kurang memuaskan bagi semua pihak.

Mendengar berita yang menggemparkan mengenai keadaan Oda sensei ini langsung tersebar luas dengan cepat ke seluruh publik. Banyak para penggemar Oda sensei berniat menjenguk dan mendatangi rumah sakit universitas Kumamoto saat ini, walau tentu saja mereka tidak diperkenankan menemui langsung Oda sensei yang sekarang masih terbaring di kasur rumah sakit.

"Wah….Sulit sekali dipercaya….Sayang sekali…" ujar Hekima sesudah membaca berita tersebut. Dihalaman berita website tersebut diperlihatkan gambar mobil Eiichiro Oda yang remuk akibat menabrak tiang listrik.

"Padahal saat ini One Piece sedang seru-serunya, setelah kematian Ace, Luffy sedang berlatih bersama Rayleigh, dan One Piece akan mengalami Time-skip selama dua tahun…" kata Isamu yang sekarang terlihat sedih. "Masa…tiba-tiba akan berhenti begitu saja…"

Hekima kemudian merangkul pundak adiknya.

"Ayolah….jangan sedih….kita doakan Oda-sensei cepat sembuh." kata Hekima berusaha menghibur adiknya yang seorang penggemar berat manga One Piece. Hekima juga merupakan penggemar One Piece, jujurnya dia juga sangat terkejut mendengar berita tersebut, tapi dia tidak mau mempelihatkannya karena itu akan membuat adiknya akan semakin sedih saja.

"Padahal aku baru saja membeli action figure Trafalgar Law…" sungut Isamu.

"Sama aku juga baru membeli action figure Marco the Phoenix…." tambah Hekima juga jadi ikut merasa down.

"Ya sudahlah…Isamu ayo jangan sedih, kita kan akan bersenang-senang sebentar lagi, ingat kamu kan ingin sekali menyelam di Pantai Coral Okinawa…" kata Hekima yang berusaha menghibur.

"Iya sih…" ujar Isamu lemas.

"Ayolah….semangat!" kata Hekima sambil menarik pergelangan tangan adiknya untuk beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"_Are you foreign people?_" tanya kakek pemilik warung es tiba-tiba menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Bukan, oh ini bayarannya, _Arigatou gozaimasu Jiji.._" kata Hekima sambil membungkukkan badannya setelah menyerahkan uang pada kakek penjual es serut tersebut.

"Oh, kalian bisa bahasa jepang…" kata kakek tersebut telihat sedikit terkejut.

"Kami ini blasteran Jepang-Amerika" jelas Hekima.

"Woahhhh…" kakek tersebut terkagum-kagum "Pantas kalian berdua mempunyai mata berwarna biru. Kalian berdua juga sama-sama tampan."

"Ngg…anu aku ini perempuan…hehehe…" kata Hekima sambil meneteskan keringatnya.

"Oh! _Sumimasen_! Aku kira kamu laki-laki…, pantas sebagai kakaknya kamu terlihat lebih terkesan 'Pretty boy'…hehehehe" kata kakek itu sambil nyengir memperlihatkan beberapa giginya yang sudah ompong.

Hekima berusaha tertawa walau terdengar terpaksa. Kejadian yang sudah tidak aneh kata Hekima dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak aneh, pada saat pertama kali berkenalan dengan Hikaru, dia mengira kalau Hekima itu laki-laki blasteran bishounen yang berwajah cute, dan ujung-ujungnya kecewa setelah mengetahui gender aslinya. Bahkan, temen-temen ceweknya banyak yang mengira dia itu laki-laki imut dan menaksir Hekima. Endingnya mereka patah hati saat mengetahui kalau dia itu cewek tulen. Hekima sehari-harinya memang selalu berpenampilan tomboy, dia biasanya memakai kaos oblong sporty, jaket baseball dan sepatu kets, dan berambut hitam pendek ala model 'Utada Hikaru'.

"Ojiisan, permisi saya mau tanya kira-kira dimana letak Hotel Blue Sea ya?" tanya Hekima pada kakek pemilik warung es serut tersebut. "Saya ingin memastikan jika kita berdua tidak tersesat."

"Ohhh Hotel Blue Sea, tidak jauh dari sini kok, kalian berdua tinggal melewati perempatan jalan situ," kata kakek itu sambil menunjuk letak perempatan yang dimaksud. "Lalu belok kekiri dan berjalan beberapa meter kemudian, hotel tersebut berada disebelah kiri seberang jalan."

"Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah memberitahukan kami letak Hotel Blue Sea." kata Hekima sambil membungkukkan badannya lagi mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih pada kakek tua itu.

"_Arigatou_…Ojiisan." kata Isamu yang juga ikut membungkukkan badannya."Es serutnya enak sekali." puji Isamu sambil mengacungkan jempol ibu jari tangannya pada kakek penjual es serut itu.

"Ahahahaha _Dou-itashimashite_" ujar kakek itu sambil tertawa. " Ngomong-ngomong, _O-namae wa_?" tanya kakek tersebut penasaran.

"_Atashi wa_ Douglas Hekima" kata Hekima sambil menepuk dadanya lalu kemudian menepuk bahu adiknya. "Ini Douglas Isamu adik laki-lakiku" kata Hekima sambil tersenyum.

"Nama yang bagus untuk anak blasteran Jepang-Amerika, namaku Tatsuo Kansuke, _Dozo yoroshiku ne_." kata Kansuke-jiji sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hai,…..maaf sepertinya kita harus pamitan Tatsuo-ji-san.." kata Hekima sambil memanggul tas kepundaknya.

"Panggil saja aku Kansuke-jiji atau Jiji juga sudah cukup, _Bishounen_ girl." kata Kansuke-jiji sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hahahaha…kalau begitu panggil saja aku Hekima." pinta Hekima. "_Mata oai-shimashoo_…Ojiisan."

"_Hai, zehi mata okoshi-kudasai_." kata Kansuke-jiji.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Kansuke-jiji, Hekima dan Isamu meneruskan lagi perjalanannya menuju Hotel Blue Sea.

"Kansuke-jiji mengira kita ini orang bule." kata Isamu sambil nyengir.

"Tentu saja karena tadi kita ngobrol pake bahasa inggris, ini sudah kebiasaan kita waktu tinggal di Amerika…" kata Hekima sambil berjalan sekali-kali melirik brosur dan peta ditangannya.

"Bahasa Jepangku belum begitu lancar, jadi aku lebih nyaman menggunakan bahasa Inggris daripada bahasa Jepang saat mengobrol dengan Eki-nesan."

"Seharusnya kau mulai menggunakan bahasa Jepang jika mengobrol denganku nanti di depan publik…" kata Hekima tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Oh itu Hotelnya Onee-san…" kata Isamu sambil menunjuk ke sebuah gedung yang cukup besar dengan warna cat perpaduan putih dan biru juga bertemakan laut dengan adanya ukiran batu berbentuk makhluk-makhluk laut seperti bintang laut, kepiting, ikan dsb. Terpampang platform besar dengan tulisan "Hotel Blue Sea" yang menyala kedap-kedip berwarna biru dan kuning didepan atas dinding gedung tersebut. Lampu tulisan tersebut terlihat jelas berkedap-kedip dari tempat Hekima dan Isamu berdiri sekarang, karena matahari sepertinya mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Hekima melirik kearah jam tangannya dan terlihat pukul 16.25 PM dilayar jam tangannya.

"Tidak terasa hari sudah mulai menjelang sore…." kata Hekima sambil kembali berjalan.

"Ayo Isamu kita harus segera sampai di hotel…sebentar lagi akan menjelang malam hari.."

Isamu hanya menganggukan kepalanya, lalu mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di Hotel Blue Sea dan segera meminta kunci kamar hotel yang sudah dibooking Hekima dua bulan sebelumnya. Hekima membooking dua kamar untuk Hekima dan Isamu dan satunya lagi untuk Hikaru dan kakak laki-lakinya Fujuki.

"Akhirnya tiba di kamar hotel, aduh kakiku pegal sekali…." gerutu Isamu sambil merebahkan dirinya dikasur hotel.

"Hikaru belum membalas smsku, dimana sih anak centil itu…" geram Hekima sambil memeriksa handphonenya.

"Telepon saja dia Onee-san…" saran Isamu yang masih tidur-tiduran dikasur hotel.

"Aku sudah mencobanya tapi katanya sinyal teleponnya sedang berada diluar jangkauan….." kata Hekima sembari mencoba menelepon Hikaru sekali lagi.

"Huhhhh…Jawabannya masih sama…." desah Hekima sekarang menatap bete layar handphonenya.

"Isamu sebaiknya kau bergegas mandi, sebentar lagi kita akan mencari makan malam…." kata Hekima yang mulai mengeluarkan isi tasnya setelah menaruh handphonenya diatas meja sebelah kasur hotelnya.

"Aku masih belum percaya Eiichiro Oda mengalami koma…." kata Isamu sambil menatap sedih langit-langit kamar hotel.

"Sudahlah…Isamu…aku yakin sebentar lagi Oda sensei akan cepat sadarkan diri…karena banyak orang yang akan mendoakan kesembuhannya…"

"Nggg….berita itu membuat aku jadi down…." kata Isamu yang beranjak bangun dari kasur hotel lalu menghampiri tas panggulnya dan membuka tas tersebut.

"Mungkin aku lebih baik segera mandi biar semangat lagi…" setelah mengeluarkan handuk dan peralatan mandi dari tasnya, Isamu bergerak menuju kamar mandi, sementara itu Hekima menaruh beberapa pakaiannya kedalam lemari hotel.

Hekima sudah membereskan barang-barang bawaan dari rumahnya di lemari dan di meja hotel, barang-barang Isamu pun ia bereskan. Isamu akhirnya selesai membersihkan badannya dan sekarang giliran Hekima yang membersihkan badannya dari keringat yang sudah terasa lengket di badannya.

"Isamu, jika handphone aku berdering, angkat saja siapa tahu itu dari Hikaru, kalau benar dari Hikaru bilang padanya jika kita sudah sampai di Hotel Blue Sea dan kamar kita nomor 262 dan nomor kamar dia 263. " kata Hekima sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

"Roger, One-san" sahut Isamu yang sedang berjalan menuju balkon kamar hotel.

Isamu membuka pintu balkon kamar hotel, dan terkesima melihat pemandangan yang berada didepan matanya. Matahari terlihat perlahan-lahan mulai tenggelam, warna kuning kemerah-merahan menghiasi langit diujung horizon. Terlihat pohon-pohon kelapa melambai-lambai dengan anggunnya dan air laut terlihat tenang dan memantulkan sinar matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Terdengar suara deburan ombak di pantai yang berpasir putih walau dari kejauhan bisa terlihat beberapa orang sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai menikmati pemandangan matahari tenggelam.

Kebetulan sekali saat ini matahari sedang tenggelam, aku harus bisa mengabadikannya dengan foto pikir Isamu yang segera mencari kamera miliknya . Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Isamu menemukan kamera kesayangannya dan mulai menfoto beberapa kali pemandangan sunset yang tepat berada didepan hotel.

Hekima memang sudah mengidamkan memilih hotel ini sebagai tempat menginap di liburan musim panas, karena dia sudah melakukan survey melalui internet dan mencari hotel yang memiliki letak yang strategis sehingga dari balkonnya mereka bisa melihat pemandangan pantai di Pantai Coral Okinawa. Dari waktu dua bulan sebelumnya Hekima sudah membooking kamar hotel ini, karena ia bisa memperkirakan jika liburan musim panas akan tiba dan segera mencari hotel untuk menginap sebelum kehabisan bookingan kamar hotel yang diinginkan.

Setelah mengeringkan badan, kemudian Hekima memakai memakai baju kaos oblong berwarna hitam dengan celana jeans berwarna biru dongker. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan hairdryer, Hekima melihat dari pantulan kaca jika adiknya baru saja keluar dari balkon hotel sambil menenteng kameranya.

Hekima menolehkan kepalanya melalui bahunya. "Apakah kau berhasil menfoto sunset dengan pemandangan pantainya Isamu?" tanya Hekima sambil tersenyum, melihat adiknya sekarang yang sepertinya sudah melupakan berita buruk tersebut.

"Ne, Wah rasanya tidak pernah puas memfotonya, aku jadi tidak sabar segera mengunjungi pantai dan menyelam lalu menfoto pemandangan taman laut yang terkenal indah! " kata Isamu antusias dan tersenyum senang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar handphone Hekima berdering dengan suara ringtone kucing mengeong, lalu Hekima mengambil handphonenya yang diletakkannya di atas meja didepannya dan menerima panggilan yang ternyata tidak lain dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi~" kata Hekima.

"Eki-chan! _Tasukete_!" pekik Hikaru tiba-tiba.

"Hikaru-chan! Ada apa! Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?!" Hekima kaget mendengar suara temannya yang terdengar panik seperti sedang dalam kesulitan.

"Ban mobilku bocor! Bagaimana ini? Tolong aku!" kata Hikaru terdengar hampir menangis, "Hari sudah gelap, dan aku berada ditengah jalan yang sudah mulai sepi! Aku takut Eki-chan!"

"Ya Tuhan….,tapi kakakmu bersamamu kan? Kamu tidak sendirian kan?" tanya Hekima yang sekarang mulai merasa cemas.

"Iya, si bodoh yang tidak bisa diandalkan itu bersamaku,…" kata Hikaru dan tidak lama terdengar samar –samar suara protes Fujuki.

Hekima lega mendengarnya "Kalo begitu tenanglah, jangan panik setidaknya kau tidak sendirian Hikaru, aku akan berusaha mencari cara untuk menolongmu."

"Kalo begitu cepatlah tolong aku Hekima~ aku takut~" rengek Hikaru.

"Tenang saja…kau ini.."

"Ehh! Kamu mau apa sih!" bentak Hikaru tiba-tiba.

"Sini,,, biar aku bicara sebentar dengan Hekima-kun…." terdengar suara laki-laki yang menggantikan suara Hikaru yang sekarang samar-samar terdengar sedang mengomel tidak jelas. Hekima hanya bisa terdiam dan menunggu ada sahutan dari handphonenya.

"Moshi-moshi…" sahut laki-laki itu.

"Eh, iya Fujuki-san, Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Hekima yang sudah mengenali suara kakak tertuanya Hikaru itu.

"Gomenasai….adikku rewel dan benar-benar merepotkan…" terdengar bentakan Hikaru dibelakang suara Fujuki. "Bisakah kamu mencarikan tukang servis mobil dan menyusul kami kemari?" pinta Fujuki.

"Tidak masalah, oke akan aku carikan, tenang Fujuki-san, nanti aku akan menyusul kalian berdua." Hekima bersedia menerima permintaan tolong kakaknya Hikaru.

"Kalau begitu, tolong jelaskan kalian sedang ada dimana sekarang?" kata Hekima, lalu setelah itu Fujuki menjelaskan daerah dan letak dimana mereka sekarang sedang berada, dan ternyata tidaklah begitu jauh dari kota. Hekima kemudian mengakhiri panggilan dan menutup handphonenya dan mulai meraih telepon hotel, dia akan meminta operator hotel untuk memberitahukan informasi tentang servis bengkel mobil yang terdekat dari hotel.

"Apakah Hikaru-nesan dan Fujuki-nisan baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Isamu penasaran.

"Iya, mereka baik-baik saja, hanya saja ban mobilnya mereka bocor…" jawab Hekima sambil mulai memencet tombol telepon.

"Wahhhh….pasti Hikaru-nesan dan Fujuki-nisan sedang ribut beradu mulut ditengah jalan sekarang…hehehe.." tawa Isamu yang sudah tidak merasa aneh dengan keantikkan adik kakak tersebut.

"Hehehe…ya begitulah mereka…" kata Hekima sambil nyengir.

Setelah Hekima mendapatkan nomor telepon bengkel mobil dari operator hotel, dia langsung menghubungi tempat servis mobil yang berada didekat hotel mereka. Hekima meminta agar mereka membantunya untuk menyusul ke tempat temannya berada, dan memperbaiki mobil temannya.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian mobil servis datang ke Hotel Blue Sea, Hekima dan Isamu segera menyusul ke pintu depan dan menaiki mobil tukang servis mobil supaya mereka bisa bertemu langsung dengan Hikaru dan kakak laki-lakinya. Hekima segera membimbing dan memberitahu sang supir dimana tempat temannya itu berada. Dalam selang waktu 20 menit akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat yang dituju. Terlihat Hikaru yang melambai-lambaikan kedua tanganya kearah mereka dan juga terlihat Fujuki sedang berjongkok seperti memeriksa ban mobilnya.

"Eki-chan!" panggil Hikaru sambil berlari kearah Hekima yang baru saja turun dari mobil tukang servis. Hekima tersenyum lega melihat temannya baik-baik saja, walau terlihat muka Hikaru hampir menangis, dan sebelum Hekima menyapanya, Hikaru langsung memeluk Hekima dengan erat.

"Eki-chan! Syukurlah kamu segera datang, aku takut dengan tempat gelap dan sepi." kata Hikaru setengah menangis.

"Kau ini benar-benar penakut, padahal ada kakakmu…dasar.." kata Hekima sambil menyolok jidat Hikaru dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku beda dengan kamu yang pemberani Hekima, lagipula penampilanmu sangat tomboy.." kata Hikaru cemberut.

"Oke..oke, tolong lepaskan pelukanmu, aku jadi sulit bernafas nih.." kata Hekima mendorong pelan tubuh Hikaru yang sedang memeluknya.

Isamu menghampiri kakaknya dan Hikaru

"Aku pikir Hikaru-nesan sudah pingsan atau menangis gak karuan, ternyata…" kata Isamu.

"Ternyata apa bocah?" sergah Hikaru sambil memandang sinis Isamu.

"Hehehe…Peace…" Isamu nyengir sambil melayangkan tangan tanda "peace" ke arah Hikaru.

"Adikku ini benar-benar sangat merepotkan, maaf ya Hikaru-kun…Isamu-kun.." kata Fujuki yang sekarang sudah menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah tidak heran Fujuki-nisan…" sindir Isamu.

"Bocah, pernah merasakan dicubit kepiting tidak?" kata Hikaru geram melihat tingkah Isamu yang memang sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu sudah tidak akur dengan satu sama lain.

"Maksudmu dicubit cewek labil yang centil…" balas Isamu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apaa?! Dasar bocah tengil!" Hikaru mengangkat tangannya, dia gemas ingin sekali mencubit pipi Isamu karena sebal.

"Sudah…sudah…Isamu cepat minta maaf sama Hikaru-chan…" Hekima segera menghentikan Hikaru dan menyuruh adiknya meminta maaf.

"Gomen…" kata Isamu enteng, sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Harusnya kau tidak usah mengajak bocah itu ikut, bikin suasana hatiku rusak aja.." dengus Hikaru.

"Perasaan yang pengen ikut itu Hikaru-nesan…" guman Isamu mengelus-ngelus jidatnya.

"Aahhhhh….stop…stop…." Hekima menahan Hikaru yang ingin segera menyergap Isamu.

"Isamu…ayo jangan memulainya…" kata Hekima melirik kearah adiknya. Fujuki hanya bisa mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Hikaru juga Isamu.

"Fujuki-san, apakah cukup parah ban bocornya?" tanya Hekima mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan..

"Kurasa lumayan parah, sialnya aku lupa membawa ban cadangan karena seseorang yang terburu-buru dan mendadak memaksaku ikut mengantarkan ketempat yang belum aku kenali, sehingga aku tidak sempat memeriksa mobilku sama sekali.." jelas Fujuki sambil melirik bete adiknya yang sekarang hanya bisa nyengir.

"Habis aku ketinggalan kereta…" kata Hikaru memberikan alasan sambil cemberut.

"Makanya lain kali jangan lupa jadwal kereta… Baka.." kata kakaknya kesal. Hekima hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya dan Isamu hanya mendesah.

"Sudahlah, setidaknya sekarang kalian sudah sampai ketempat ini dengan selamat.." kata Hekima sambil tersenyum mencoba meredakan percekcokan antar adik kakak tersebut.

"Ya, tadi aku sudah menanyakan pada tukang servis, katanya ban mobilku bisa ditambal segera mungkin.." kata Fujuki sambil menunjuk dengan jari jempolnya kebelakang lewat pundak kearah mobilnya.

"Syukurlah, kalo begitu kita tunggu saja dan setelah ini sebaiknya kita mencari makan malam" saran Hekima dan ketiga orang lainnya mengangguk.

Sekitar 30 menit, akhirnya ban mobil Fujuki sudah diperbaiki dan tukang servis mobil pun meninggalkan mereka, sehingga Hikaru dan Isamu ikut menumpang mobil Fujuki.

"Kemana kita akan mencari makanan?" tanya Fujuki sambil menstarter mobilnya.

"Apa lebih baik kita ke Hotel dulu?" tanya Hikaru yang duduk disamping Fujuki yang sekarang mulai menggerakan mobilnya kearah kota Okinawa.

"Lebih baik kita kekota dan mencari makanan Hikaru-chan, karena aku takut nanti keburu larut malam" kata Hekima sambil membaca brosur mencari tempat makan yang lumayan murah.

"Lagipula jika kita ke Hotel dulu, nanti kita keburu capek dan tidak sempat makan malam, makanan dihotel cukup mahal." tambah Isamu yang sedang memainkan PSPnya.

"Iya, sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu, aku juga sudah sangat lapar sekali." kata Fujuki sambil menyupir.

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah lapar…Eki-chan, ada tempat makan Seafood yang lumayan murah?" tanya Hikaru sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada, tidak jauh dari Hotel, namanya Pearl Cuisine, hanya sekitar 1 km." kata Hekima menunjukkan gambar peta dibrosur.

"Wah asik, akhirnya aku bisa makan seafood sepuasku, benar-benar awal liburan musim panas yang menyenangkan." kata Hikaru antusias.

Setelah menyelesaikan makam malam seafood yang nikmat dan mengenyangkan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan pantai Okinawa di malam hari dulu sejenak sebelum beristirahat ke Hotel.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan keadaan pantai sudah mulai sepi, hanya beberapa orang masih berjalan-jalan dipantai. Fujuki memarkirkan mobilnya disisi jalan dan membuka jendela mobilnya melihat pemandangan pantai disampingnya.

Fujuki menutup kedua matanya, lalu menghirup dalamdalam udara pantai di malam hari. "Aroma pantai yang menyegarkan…"

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke pantai.." kata Hikaru terpesona melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Onee-san boleh aku keluar mobil, dan menfoto-foto sebentar" pinta Isamu pada kakaknya.

"Ya, boleh, asal jangan lupa memakai jaketmu, biar kamu tidak masuk angin" kata Hekima.

"Oke.." adiknya langsung tersenyum dan segera memakai jaket warna merahnya, lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Eki-chan, bagaimana kalo kita berfoto-ria, kenang-kenangan liburan musim panas, lagipula pemandangannya sangat pas sekali, bulan purnamanya indah" ajak Hikaru yang sudah bersiap mengeluarkan pocket kameranya.

"Ide yang bagus.." Hekima menyetujui ide temannya itu dan langsung keluar dari mobil.

Dengan bantuan Fujuki, Hekima dan Hikaru berfoto bersama dengan latar belakang pemandangan pantai juga bulan purnama yang terlihat sangat indah. Sementara itu Isamu sibuk memfoto pemandangan dipantai dengan mencari angle yang pas, setelah beberapa kali memfoto, Isamu mencek kembali hasil fotonya sampai dia puas mendapatkan gambar yang indah dan berkualitas. Isamu kembali menfoto deburan ombak pantai yang pelan, tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Isamu tertegun dan langsung menzoom angle kameranya secara maksimal kearah sosok yang baru muncul dari deburan ombak. Karena tidak ada lampu penerangan, Isamu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu, hanya mengandalkan cahaya bulan purnama. Sosok itu seolah-olah merangkak keluar perlahan-lahan dari deburan ombak pantai dan berusaha menggapai daratan. Apa itu kata Isamu dalam hati, apakah itu mahkluk laut tapi wujudnya hampir menyerupai manusia dan rasanya tidak mungkin jika ada orang yang berenang selarut malam ini.

"Onee…san.." Isamu yang tegang berusaha memanggil kakaknya.

Hekima yang sedang tengah mengobrol dengan Hikaru langsung menyadari ada hal aneh yang terjadi dengan adikknya yang tiba-tiba terlihat mematung tegang dan wajahnya telihat memucat, seperti sudah melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar menakutkan.

"Ada apa Isamu…" kata Hekima segera menghampiri Isamu.

"Apa…itu…?" kata Isamu sambil menunjuk kearah pantai, segera Hekima melihat kearah yang Isamu tunjuk, dan terkejut dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya.

Hekima melihat sosok manusia yang sedang berusaha merangkak perlahan-lahan keluar dari deburan ombak, sosok tersebut kemudian bangkit dan mulai berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju hamparan pasir, tapi tidak lama kemudian ambruk seperti terlihat kelelahan.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang baru tenggelam dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri." ujar Fujuki yang dari tadi sudah menyadari adanya sosok itu.

"Kalo begitu kita harus menolongnya.." kata Isamu langsung berlari menuju kearah sosok itu.

"Tunggu dulu Isamu!" sahut Hekima yang melihat Isamu menghampiri sosok tersebut yang sekarang terkapar ditengah pasir putih. Isamu menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menoleh kearah Hekima.

"Jangan gegabah, tunggu aku, biar aku ikut memeriksanya bersamamu" seru Hekima pada adiknya, Isamu mengangguk dengan cepat dan menunggu kakaknya menyusul.

"Eki-chan jangan, bagaimana kalau itu sesuatu yang berbahaya.." kata Hikaru yang mukanya sekarang terlihat ketakutan.

"Tenang saja Hikaru-chan, kau tunggu disini bersama kakakmu" kata Hekima berusaha menenangkan temannya.

"Lebih baik aku menelepon ambulans sekarang" saran Fujuki pada Hekima.

"Iya, kurasa itu ide yang bagus." kata Hekima dan langsung berlari menyusul adiknya.

Lalu kemudian Hekima dan Isamu bersama-sama menghampiri sosok itu, ternyata dugaan Fujuki tepat, sosok tersebut adalah sosok seorang laki-laki tua yang sedang menelungkup dan terlihat sekali dia baru saja menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Laki-laki tua itu terlihat terengah-engah, seperti kecapaian dan terlihat lemas. Hekima langsung menarik tubuh laki-laki tua itu dan berusaha membalikan badannya yang ternyata badannya lumayan berat. Hekima dan Isamu berusaha membalikkan badan laki-laki tua itu dengan menarik jubah dan badannya yang ternyata padat dan berotot. Akhirnya mereka berhasil membalikan badannya dan posisi laki-laki tua itu terlentang sekarang.

Mulut laki-laki tua itu menganga, dan bernafas lemah, matanya tertutup rapat terlihat seperti menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Penampilan laki-laki tua tersebut mengingatkan Hekima kepada sosok seorang nelayan, tapi ada beberapa yang terlihat ganjil pada penampilannya. Dia memakai jubah putih tapi berwarna hijau tua dibalik bagian dalamnya, memakai kemeja berwarna jingga dan memakai celana hijau selutut dengan corak loreng hijau tua. Rambutnya gondrong berwarna putih dan diwajahnya terdapat brewok putih yang ditatanya dengan pola garis-garis dirahangnya. Dia memiliki bekas luka disebelah mata kanannya dan memakai kacamata bulat. Yang membuat Hekima dan Isamu terkejut adalah dia memeluk sebuah pedang panjang yang dibungkus kain dan tas kulit berwarna coklat. Tapi, tanpa rasa takut Hekima mengambil pedang dan tas kulit itu, lalu melemparnya kearah samping laki-laki tua itu. Hekima segera memeriksa denyut nadi laki-laki tua itu dan mendengar denyut jatungnya juga dengan menempelkan kupingnya kedada laki-laki tua itu. Tanpa basa basi, Hekima melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan menekankan-nekankan kedua telapak tangannya kedada laki-laki tua itu. Tidak berapa lama, laki-laki tua itu terbatuk-batuk dan dari mulutnya mengeluarkan air.

"Tuan, apakah anda tidak apa-apa, jawab aku." kata Hekima memastikan keadaan orang tua tersebut.

"Argghh…dimana aku?" geramnya, suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi bantuan akan datang." kata Isamu sambil membantu laki-laki tua itu bangkit dan memposisikannya dalam keadaan terduduk dan kepala laki-laki tua itu menunduk terkulai lemah, rambut putih gondrongnya menutupi mukanya.

"Bantuan?...tidak jangan panggil angkatan laut…" pintanya sambil terengah-engah.

"Angkatan laut? bukan kami akan memanggil ambulans, sepertinya kau menelan banyak air laut, kemungkinan juga masuk kedalam paru-parumu…" kata Hekima sambil memandang sosok laki-laki tua itu dengan seksama.

Entah kenapa sosok laki-laki tua didepannya terlihat familiar, suaranya dan penampilannya mengingatkannya pada seseorang kata Hekima dalam hati, masih memandangi laki-laki tua itu yang berusaha bernafas dan terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Dimana ini…?" tanya laki-laki tua itu lagi.

"Ini di pantai Okinawa…kenapa tuan bisa tenggelam, apakah ada kapal laut yang tenggelam didekat sini atau anda seorang nelayan yang mengalami kecelakaan?" tanya Isamu sambil menopang badan laki-laki tua itu.

Lelaki tua itu lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah dia berusaha berbicara.

"Aku bukan seorang nelayan…Okinawa? pulau apa itu? aku belum pernah mendengarnya…atau jangan-jangan aku sudah…"

"Sebaiknya anda jangan berbicara lagi…" saran Hekima. "Isamu sebaiknya kita jangan menanyakan sesuatu dulu pada tuan ini…"

"Iya…" kata Isamu sambil memandang laki-laki tua itu dengan empati.

Tidak lama petugas ambulans datang dan menghampiri mereka bertiga, petugas ambulans langsung mengangkut badan laki-laki tua itu tapi saat akan dibawa kedalam ambulans, lelaki tua itu malah mengguman-gumankan sesuatu yang membuat petugas ambulans menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu dulu…aku ingin bocah berjaket merah itu ikut denganku…kumohon.." pintanya. "dan tolong bawa barang-barangku…"

Mendengar permintaan laki-laki tua itu, Isamu saling berpandangan dengan Hekima, Isamu bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Sebaiknya turuti kemauannya dan kita ikut menemani laki-laki tua itu.." kata Hekima pada Isamu.

Isamu hanya bisa terdiam dan mengangguk. Hekima mengambil pedang dan tas kulit laki-laki tua itu. Ternyata pedangnya terasa sangat berat dan Hekima hanya bisa menyeretnya sambil memanggul tas kulitnya. Lalu mereka berdua ikut masuk kedalam mobil ambulans, terdengar Hikaru memanggil Hekima sebelum Hekima melangkah masuk kedalam.

"Eki-chan, kenapa kamu ikut bersamanya?" tanya Hikaru yang terlihat khawatir.

"Aku menemani Isamu, karena orang itu meminta Isamu menemaninya.." jawab Hekima.

"Apa? Apa kau sudah gila, dia kan orang asing, mengapa harus mengikuti keinginannya?"

"Aku hanya mencoba membantu sesama Hikaru-chan.." kata Hekima sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi…." Hikaru terlihat semakin khawatir.

"Tenang saja, aku akan segera kembali ke hotel setelah urusan ini selesai." lalu Hekima langsung masuk kedalam ambulans dan mulai menutup pintu ambulansnya.

"Jangan lupa menghubungi aku lewat telepon…" sahut Hikaru dari luar.

Hekima mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada sahabatnya, lalu dia kembali melihat sosok laki-laki tua itu lagi, sekarang terlihat tengah berbicara dengan Isamu sambil memegang tangan Isamu sangat erat.

"Eki nee-san…" panggil Isamu tiba-tiba tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dan masih memandangi laki-laki tua itu.

"Iya kenapa?" tanya Hekima.

"Kau tidak akan percaya…."

"Ya…memang kenapa?" tanya Hekima penasaran.

"Laki-laki tua ini bernama Silver Rayleigh…"

Hekima terdiam setelah mendengar nama itu, nama itu rasanya sangat familiar, dimana aku pernah mendengarnya pikir Hekima.

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu disuatu tempat…" guman Hekima.

"Bukan disuatu tempat…tepatnya disuatu komik…" kata Isamu.

"Komik…Manga? Maksudmu…" tanya Hekima bingung.

"Iya….dia adalah sang The Dark King…Tangan kanan sang Raja Bajak laut…" bisik Isamu pelan-pelan pada kuping kakaknya.

Mulut Hekima menganga, masih belum bisa memproses secara jelas dengan apa yang telah disampaikan adiknya itu.

########################################################################

Author's note:

Dari dulu ingin sekali aku bisa membuat karya fanfiksi yang berhubungan dengan One Piece, karena aku mempunyai daya khayal yang tinggi dan juga pencinta sastra, ingin sekali mencurahkannya dalam bentuk suatu tulisan. Karena aku sangat menyukai karya agung Oda sensei juga hobi baca fanfiksi, ingin sekali aku membuat fanfiksi One Piece OC (Original Character) yang sedikit berbeda pada umumnya. Memang aku sadar membuat fanfiksi tidaklah mudah, tetapi isi otak sudah dipenuhi ide-ide cerita mengenai kisah ini, dan aku sudah membayangkan plotnya juga endingnya. Jujur membuat chapter pertama adalah hal yang sulit, tapi akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikannya. Semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya.

Please **REVIEW**, dan menerima saran juga kritik, but please No Bash, Thank You ^_^

Spoiler for Chapter 2:

"Lalu mengapa kamu datang ke dunia ini?" tanya Hekima sedikit melunak.

"Aku datang untuk mencari pertolongan yang terakhir…" ujar Rayleigh sedih.

"Pertolongan? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Isamu penasaran.

"Sesuatu hal telah merusak keseimbangan duniaku, perlahan-lahan aku bisa merasakan duniaku diambang kehancuran…" kata Rayleigh muram.

"Maksudmu…dunia One Piece…?" tanya Isamu takut-takut.

"Hahaha…Iya, duniaku yang terdapat One Piece…" Rayleigh terkekeh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meet The Dark King.**

**Disclaimer: Jika One Piece itu nyata rasanya aku ingin menjadi bajak laut, tapi One Piece hanya ciptaan Oda-sensei dan menjadi bajak laut hanya akan membuat aku ditangkap polisi x-P**

###############################################################

"Ngaco…" respon Hekima sambil memandang muka Isamu yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Coba kau perhatikan sosoknya, sosoknya sangat menyerupai dirinya…" kata Isamu sambil memberi isyarat dengan menggerakan matanya sekilas kearah sosok yang disampingnya.

Hekima yang penasaran lalu mecondongkan badannya kedepan dan melihat sosok laki-laki tua yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu, lalu membandingkan sosok sang Silver Rayleigh yang adiknya maksudkan. Ternyata sosok laki-laki tua itu benar-benar mirip dengan Silver Rayleigh, tidak malah sangat mirip, tidak berupa animasi tapi ini sosok dalam bentuk nyata, tapi apakah mungkin ini tokoh yang berasal dari manga. Rasanya saat tidak masuk akal dan mustahil.

"Mustahil…mungkin dia hanya orang yang sedang ikut perlombaan cosplay."

Isamu menyipitkan matanya, mendengar tanggapan Hekima yang sedang bertarung dengan logikanya.

"Tentu saja ini kan Jepang…Isamu, dimana cosplay adalah keahlian mereka."

Isamu hanya menanggapi Hekima dengan mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Yang benar saja, jangan bilang kamu percaya dia Silver Rayleigh yang itu…." Hekima mendengus sambil melipat tangannya.

"Entahlah…tapi aku merasa dia ini benar-benar orang itu."

Hekima hanya bisa mendesah kesal dan memandang adiknya.

"Dia tadi mengigau, tolong duniaku…tolong Luffy…katanya…" ujar Isamu sambil menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya.

Hekima menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding mobil ambulans, dan mulai berpikir dan memproses sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Mungkin dia orang gila…" duga Hekima.

"Bagiku dia terlihat sangat normal…" bantah Isamu.

"Isamu…bisa saja dia orang gila atau malah psikopat yang sangat terobsesi dengan One Piece…Ayolah yang benar saja,…" Hekima mulai merasa lelah dan tidak sabar karena seharusnya dia sedang beristirahat di Hotel sekarang, karena sudah menghabiskan waktu perjalanan selama 8 jam dari rumahnya hingga ke Okinawa.

"Kalau kakek tua itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya bagaimana?" kata Isamu masih meyakini sosok itu adalah tokoh dari manga One Piece.

"Cihhh, yang benar saja…" cibir Hekima kesal.

"Katanya…dia kemari karena ingin menyelamatkan dunianya…" kata Isamu memandang sedih sosok yang mengaku bernama Silver Rayleigh itu.

"Dunia ini, dunianya…hal yang tidak masuk akal apa ini…" renung Hekima sambil mengerutkan alisnya, bingung dan kepalanya mulai terasa pusing karena tidak bisa menerima sesuatu yang menurutnya sangatlah tidak rasional.

"Nak…kita sudah sampai, kami akan langsung mengangkut orang ini ke UGD." kata salah satu petugas ambulans yang bersiap mengeluarkan si "Silver Rayleigh".

"Oh kita sudah sampai, ayo Isamu kita keluar" kata Hekima, lalu menarik lengan adiknya agar segera cepat keluar dari ambulans.

"Aku akan menemaninya sampai dia sadar…" kata Isamu setelah keluar dari ambulans dan melihat para petugas ambulans membawanya ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Isamu! Yang benar saja! Ayolah kita sudah menemaninya sampai dirumah sakit, sampai mana kamu ingin mendengar omong kosongnya?!" bentak Hekima sambil meremas lengan Isamu. Isamu segera melepaskan diri dari remasan tangan kakaknya dengan cepat.

"Pokoknya aku akan berbicara dengannya sesudah dia siuman! " balas Isamu tidak kalah keras dengan bentakan Hekima. Hekima kehilangan kata-kata, dan hanya bisa bengong melihat Isamu berjalan memasuki rumah sakit.

"Hei…" seseorang sudah menepuk bahu Hekima. Sedikit terkejut, Hekima membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang petugas ambulans yang tadi ikut dengannya sedang menyodorkan pedang yang sedang diseretnya karena berat dan menenteng tas kulit punya laki-laki tua yang mengaku bernama Rayleigh tersebut.

"Ini barang-barang milik kakekmu kan?" tanya petugas itu.

"Tidak,…maksudku iya ini milik kakek tadi, tapi dia bukan kakekku.." kata Hekima sambil mengambil tas kulit tersebut dan menenteng pedang yang terbungkus kain itu.

"Lalu…siapa dia?" tanya petugas itu heran.

"….aku juga tidak tahu…kakek penggemar cosplay mungkin.." jawab Hekima datar.

Hekima langsung beranjak melangkah memasuki rumah sakit dan meninggalkan petugas yang kebingungan dengan kata-kata Hekima barusan.

Setelah memasuki rumah sakit dan menanyakan dimana letak ruangan UGD, Hekima segera mendatangi ruangan dimana letak lelaki tua itu dirawat. Dia bisa melihat Isamu didepan ruangan tersebut, sedang duduk disalah satu bangku berjejer dan tampaknya dia sedang termenung.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Hekima ikut duduk disebelah kanan Isamu dan menyimpan barang-barang yang tadi dibawanya di bangku kosong sebelahnya. Melihat kakaknya duduk disebelahnya, Isamu hanya melirik sekilas dan berdiam diri. Hekima pun mendengus melihat adiknya yang terlihat sedang memendam amarahnya dan sepertinya berusaha menenangkan diri dengan diam seribu bahasa. Beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri, tanpa ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Hekima melirik jam tangannya, dan ternyata sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.25 PM. Pantas saja udara semakin terasa dingin kata Hekima dalam hati, dia menggigil sambil merekatkan jaketnya dan melipat tangannya, berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Pedang si kakek tua itu, benar-benar berat…" komen Hekima akhirnya, berusaha melumerkan suasana yang dingin.

"Jika Onee-san perhatikan baik-baik, pedangnya juga mirip dengan yang dipunyai di Manga maupun Anime…" Isamu akhirnya berbicara, menanggapi komentar kakaknya.

"Oh ya? Ngomong-ngomong, memang boleh ya kita membawa pedang ke rumah sakit?" tanya Hekima sepertinya baru menyadari hal tersebut.

Isama tertawa kecil, kemudian dia sekarang merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

"Mungkin mereka tidak menyadari kalau itu pedang beneran, apalagi pedang itu terbungkus dengan kain kusam seperti itu." ujar Isamu, dia sekarang menyenderkan punggungnya ke bangku.

"Benar juga…" kata Hekima sambil tersenyum.

"Onee-san apakah kau ingin memeriksa isi tasnya?" tanya Isamu sambil menoleh kearah Hekima.

"Huh? Kurasa tidak, itu sama saja dengan melanggar privasi orang lain.."

"Apa kau tidak tidak penasaran?"

"Isamu, apakah kau penasaran dengan isi tas kakek tua itu?" tanya Hekima balik.

"Kakek tua itu bernama Silver Rayleigh, dan apakah kau tidak ingin memastikan sesuatu?"

"Memastikan apa? Kalo dia Silver Rayleigh yang baru keluar dari dunia Manga? Oh please…" Hekima menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa salahnya kalau kita mencoba memastikannya…" Isamu tersenyum persuasif.

"Kita?...No, Thank you…" tanggap Hekima tidak tertarik.

"Kalau begitu berikan tasnya padaku…" pinta Isamu sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Ya Tuhan…Isamu…." kata Hekima sambil mengusap mukanya.

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu, kita lihat apakan dia benar Silver Rayleigh yang asli." kata Isamu memandang serius kakaknya.

"Tidak, Kita tunggu si kakek tua itu siuman saja…" tolak Hekima.

"Silver Rayleigh…"

"Iya, terserah…" kata Hekima sudah mulai merasa lelah dengan segala kekonyolan ini.

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter dan beberapa suster keluar dari ruangan UGD, mereka sepertinya sudah selesai mengoperasi si kakek tua itu.

Dokter itu menghampiri mereka berdua, dan sepertinya akan menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Apakan kalian relasi dari orang yang baru saja aku operasi?" tanya dokter yang memakai kacamata, dan berperawakan kecil, berumur sekitar 40 tahunan.

"Iya, kami keponakannya…" kata Isamu langsung. Hekima hanya berdiam diri dan sudah malas untuk berusaha protes dengan adiknya yang sudah membulatkan tekadmya dalam ingin mencapai sesuatu, tidak satu orang pun bisa menghalangi keinginan adiknya kecuali mendiang Ayah mereka.

"Sepertinya paman kalian mengalami luka yang sangat parah, dia seperti baru saja mengalami perkelahian yang dahsyat, karena beberapa tulang rusuknya patah, banyak sekali luka memar dimana-mana, terlebih dengan beberapa luka dalam. Aku hanya bisa mencoba menahan rasa sakit disekujur badannya, mengeluarkan air laut yang ada diparu-parunya dan memperbaiki beberapa tulang yang salah tempat. Aku sangat kaget karena dia masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai saat ini, sepertinya dia mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang kuat. Kira-kira kalian tahu mengapa paman kalian bisa sampai seperti itu?"

Hekima dan Isamu shock dengan penjelasan dokter itu, Isamu bingung harus menjawab apa, karena pikiran dia blank akibat rasa terkejutnya.

"Mungkin dia mengalami kecelakaan saat dia sedang memancing…" Hekima berusaha berbohong dengan membuat penyataan yang masuk akal.

"Memancing? Tapi sangatlah luar biasa pamanmu bisa berenang menuju ketepian pantai ditengah arus gelombang laut malam hari yang kuat, dalam keadaan tubuh seperti itu…" kata dokter tercengang dengan pasien yang baru saja dia operasi.

"Wajar saja dia bekas pensiunan tentara…" Hekima berpura-pura tersenyum bangga dan berbohong agar dokter tidak mencurigai mereka berdua kalau mereka sebenarnya sedang berpura-pura menjadi keponakan lelaki tua itu.

"Wow, pamanmu punya tubuh seorang superman kalau begitu.." puji dokter. "Walau stabil, tapi keadaannya masih kritis dan aku masih belum tahu apakah dia akan segera cepat sembuh, kita lihat perkembangannya besok saja."

"Kalo begitu terima kasih dokter, syukurlah pamanku sekarang baik-baik saja…" Hekima berpura-pura merasa lega.

"Apakah kami bisa melihat keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Isamu.

"Ya boleh, tapi jangan terlalu mengusiknya, dia masih belum siuman…" kata dokter.

"Okey, terima kasih dokter." ujar Hekima membungkukkan badannya, dan tidak lama Isamu mengikutinya.

Setelah Dokter itu meninggalkan mereka berdua, tanpa ragu-ragu mereka langsung masuk kedalam ruangan dimana lelaki tua itu dirawat. Mereka bisa melihat jelas lelaki tua itu masih terbaring dan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apa Onee-san masih meragukan dia, jika dia bukan Rayleigh?" tanya Isamu yang sekarang memandangi sosok lelaki tua itu.

"Itu hanya kebetulan…" sanggah Hekima.

"Tidak ada hal yang kebetulan di dunia ini, bukankah Ibu selalu mengatakan itu." kata Isamu bersikeras.

"Tetapi tak ada yang bisa diterima secara logika, jika dia adalah benar-benar Silver Rayleigh!"

"Kurasa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat dia datang kedunia ini, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Oda-sensei." kata Isamu sambil menatap kakaknya.

"Apa,,?!" mulut Hekima ternganga.

"Iya, Onee-san masih ingat kan berita yang tadi siang, entah kenapa hati nuraniku mengatakan ini ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan Oda-sensei."

"Mustahil!" pekik Hekima "Tolong pakai pikiran rasionalmu Isamu!"

"Tapi apa Onee-san tidak melihat dengan jelas semua hal yang sangat kebetulan ini?!"

"Kalau dia benar-benar tokoh dari One Piece, bagaimana dia bisa datang kemari, kedunia kita?" tanya Hekima sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya yang sedang meluap.

"Pasti ada alasannya, karena itu aku ingin menanyakan pada dia langsung." kata Isamu.

Hekima menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, disaat inilah dia saat membenci salah satu dari sifat adiknya.

"Bagaimana jika dia hanya orang gila.?"

"Tidak mungkin…kurasa dia waras…" bantah Isamu.

"Kalau dia berpura-pura menjadi Silver Rayleigh?"

"Onee-san masih benar-benar mengira dia seorang cosplayer?!" suara Isamu meninggi.

"Lalu kau pikir dia benar-benar Silver Rayleigh asli?!" urat kepala Hekima menegang.

"Iya! aku merasa yakin, dengan segala penampilannya, semuanya sangat cocok!"

"Kalian…." tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari samping mereka.

Hekima dan Isamu langsung terdiam dan menoleh perlahan kearah sumber asal suara tadi, terlihat lelaki tua yang mirip dengan Silver Rayleigh itu sudah membukakan matanya. Lelaki tua itu menatap mereka berdua beberapa saat dan kemudian matanya melihat kesekeliling ruangan. Hekima dan Isamu saling berpandangan sesaat, lalu kembali melihat lagi lelaki tua yang baru saja siuman itu.

"Ahhh…tunggu dulu," kata lelaki tua itu tiba-tiba, sebelum Hekima maupun Isamu mengeluarkan suara, "Jangan mengatakan apapun, sepertinya aku mulai bisa membaca situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang." kata lelaki tua itu dengan tenang sambil memandangi mereka berdua. Lelaki tua itu berdehem keras dan terbatuk-batuk sebentar.

Lalu lelaki itu menarik nafas panjang dan perlahan-lahan badannya bangkit sehingga dia terduduk. Dia mencabut maskernya dan jarum infus ditangannya tanpa ragu-ragu, kemudian matanya terpejam, seolah-olah dia sedang bermeditasi.

Hekima dan Isamu hanya bisa bengong melihat sosok lelaki tua itu, entah kenapa sosok lelaki tua itu membuat mereka tercengang, rasanya ada aura karismatik disekelilingnya yang membuat mereka secara tidak sadar mengagumi sosok yang mereka lihat sekarang. Isamu menelan ludahnya, karena dia sangsi setelah mendengar suara lelaki tua itu dan melihat gerak-geriknya, sangatlah sesuai dengan Silver Rayleigh yang selama ini dia ketahui lewat Manga maupun Anime, dia semakin yakin jika sosok didepannya adalah Silver Rayleigh asli, sedangkan Hekima masih berpikir mengapa suara dan tingkah laku lelaki tua itu bisa sangat mirip dengan tokoh fiksi.

"Terima kasih kalian berdua sudah menolongku…" katanya sambil membuka matanya dan tersenyum ramah pada mereka berdua.

"Tidak masalah….." kata Isamu grogi.

"Kalian berdua sepertinya bersaudara, yang disebelah kiriku sang kakak dan kau yang memakai baju lambang Mugiwara adalah sang adik, benar kan?."

"Hu-uh.." Isamu hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa berenang menyelamatkan diri?" tanya Hekima memberanikan diri.

"Sebelum aku menceritakannya, bagaimana kalau memberi tahu nama kalian berdua terlebih dahulu, Namaku Silver Rayleigh, kalian panggil saja aku 'Ray-san'" katanya masih tersenyum, sepertinya dia sudah tidak merasakan sakit ataupun terluka, sangat berbeda dengan keadaannya saat kedua kakak-beradik tersebut pertama kali menemukannya di pantai.

"Ray-san…" mata Isamu terbelalak.

"Iya…ada apa?" tanyanya. "Mengapa kalian terlihat sangat tegang? Apakah kalian tahu siapa aku?"

"Namaku Hekima Douglas, tolong berhentilah berpura-pura kakek tua…" tuduh Hekima.

"Onee-san!" protes Isamu.

"Hekima-kun, aku tidak sedang berpura-pura…" ekspresi Rayleigh berubah bingung.

"Kau sedang berpura-pura menjadi salah satu tokoh One Piece, mengapa harus repot-repot melakukan hal sekonyol ini?" tanya Hekima dengan nada ketus.

"Onee-san, mengapa kamu masih meragukan Ray-san? Coba lihat dan perhatikan baik-baik bagaimana penampilannya, suaranya dan juga tingkah lakunya!"

"Hmmm…" Rayleigh mengelus-ngelus jenggotnya, sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ray-san, namaku Isamu Douglas, aku percaya jika kamu adalah sang The Dark King yang asli." kata Isamu.

"Isamu-kun, terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku…" Rayleigh tersenyum lagi "tapi tampaknya kehadiranku didunia ini, sepertinya adalah sesuatu yang fiksi."

"Tentu saja, kau tokoh buatan manusia, mana mungkin aku mempercayai hal yang tidak ada didunia ini!" kata Hekima memandang tajam Rayleigh.

"Mungkin kamu belum mengetahui sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kamu ketahui.." kata Rayleigh.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hekima bingung.

"Sesuatu yang diluar nalar pikiranmu, yang tidak bisa disentuh, dan hanya bisa dirasakan hati nuranimu.." jelas Rayleigh.

Hekima benar-benar bingung dengan pernyataan Rayleigh, sekarang memang hati nuraninya bergelut dengan akal sehatnya. Dalam hati Hekima memang mengakui bahwa penampilan lelaki tua itu sangatlah mirip dengan tokoh fiksi One Piece, tapi disisi lain dia berpikir jika rasanya mustahil kalau tokoh fiksi bisa menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku tahu sekarang kau sedang mengalami dilemma, aku juga baru saja merasakannya saat aku memutuskan untuk datang ke dunia ini, ternyata aku hanya seorang tokoh fiksi didunia lain." kata Rayleigh sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"Lalu mengapa kamu datang ke dunia ini?" tanya Hekima sedikit melunak.

"Aku datang untuk mencari pertolongan yang terakhir…" ujar Rayleigh sedih.

"Pertolongan? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Isamu penasaran.

"Sesuatu hal telah merusak keseimbangan duniaku, perlahan-lahan aku bisa merasakan duniaku diambang kehancuran…" kata Rayleigh muram.

"Maksudmu…dunia One Piece…?" tanya Isamu takut-takut.

"Hahaha…Iya, duniaku yang terdapat One Piece…" Rayleigh terkekeh.

"Lalu pertolongan apa yang kau cari didunia kami?" tanya Hekima, masih mencurigainya dan terus berusaha menyelidiki Rayleigh.

"Aku membutuhkan seseorang dari dunia ini, agar menyelamatkan duniaku…"

"Apa?!" seru Hekima dan Isamu bersamaan.

"Iya, 'Sang oracle' dari duniaku memberitahukan aku jika aku ingin menginginkan duniaku selamat, aku harus datang kedunia tempat 'Sang pencipta', lalu mencari 'Sang penyelamat' agar bisa memperbaiki sesuatu yang salah dari duniaku…"

"Sulit dipercaya…" guman Isamu.

"Gila…ini..benar-benar edan…" Hekima tercengang dengan kata-kata Ray-san.

"Apa yang salah dari duniamu?" tanya Isamu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa…'Sang oracle' memberitahukan aku jika hanya 'Sang penyelamat' yang akan mengetahui apa yang salah dari duniaku, karena mereka mengetahui dunia kami walaupun kami tidak mengetahui dunia mereka…"

"Bagaimana 'Sang penyelamat' dari dunia lain harus menyelamatkan duniamu jika kamu sendiri tidak mengetahui harus berbuat apa dengan semua masalah diduniamu." kata Isamu bingung.

"'Sang oracle'…hanya memberitahukanku satu petunjuk kunci untuk menyelamatkan duniaku…"

"Apa itu?" tanya Isamu tidak sabar.

Rayleigh menarik nafas panjang dan dengan pelan-pelan mengatakan,

"Selamatkan…Monkey D. Luffy …."

Mulut Hekima dan Isamu menganga, rasanya dunia disekitar mereka terhenti sesaat.

Melihat reaksi mereka berdua, Rayleigh menyadari jika kedua orang ini sepertinya benar-benar mengenali dunianya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Luffy?" tanya Isamu tegang.

"Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi padanya…" ujar Ray-san matanya menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Bagaimana dengan kru Mugiwara yang lain? Jika Luffy dalam keadaan bahaya kurasa mereka tidak mungkin berdiam diri" kata Hekima.

"Sepertinya kalian mengetahui persis bagaimana duniaku..." katanya sambil tersenyum lebar."Bagaimana jika sebaiknya kalian yang mencari tahu sendiri?" tawar Rayleigh.

"Apa maksudmu?—kita yang mencari tahu sendiri?" kata Hekima hati-hati.

"Jangan bilang kami yang kamu pilih!" seru Isamu terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Ya…sepertinya begitu…" kata Rayleigh tersenyum.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kalau kita tidak mau! Lagipula aku masih belum bisa mempercayaimu." protes Hekima.

"Semua keputusan ada ditanganmu, jika kalian tidak mau menolong, mungkin memang seharusnya dunia kami hancur…" kata Rayleigh sambil tersenyum sedih. "Lagipula waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi..."

"Aku mau menolong dunia kalian…" kata Isamu memutuskan tiba-tiba.

"APA!" Hekima berteriak marah pada Isamu.

"Jika Onee-san tidak mau, biar aku saja…" Isamu menawarkan diri.

Hekima langsung menarik lengan Isamu agar bisa menatapnya mata adiknya lekat-lekat dan memelototi adiknya.

"Kamu sudah Gila ya!" bentak Hekima.

"Jika Onee-san tidak mau, biarkan aku menolong mereka!" balas Isamu sambil berteriak.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menyelamatkan Luffy dan dunianya?!" teriak Hekima.

"Memangnya kenapa?!" Isamu balas berteriak.

"Dengar dan Coba Pikir! Salah satu tokoh terkuat di One Piece tidak bisa menyelamatkan seorang Luffy, bagaimana dengan dirimu?!" kata Hekima sambil menekankan jari telunjuknya kedada Isamu.

"Kalau kita tidak mencobanya kita tidak akan tahu kan Onee-san…" ujar Isamu.

"Kau…" Hekima benar-benar kehilangan akal dalam menyadarkan adiknya yang sangat keras kepala ini.

"Lagipula, sepertinya kau tanpa sadar sudah mempercayai jika lelaki tua ini Silver Rayleigh dan kau percaya dengan kata-katanya…" kata Isamu tersenyum memandangi Hekima yang marah tanpa gentar.

Hekima menggertakan giginya, tanda dia sudah benar-benar diambang batas kesabarannya.

"Bodohhh!" Hekima langsung mendorong tubuh Isamu ke lantai, sehingga Isamu terjatuh dan teerlempar kelantai. Hekima yang sangat marah, langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Isamu dan Rayleigh, keluar dari ruangan UGD dengan langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa, dia ingin sekali cepat-cepat segera sampai pulang ke Hotel. Hekima langsung mencari taksi dan pulang meninggalkan adiknya di rumah sakit.

Isamu hanya bisa melihat kakaknya yang marah keluar dari ruangan UGD dan dia bangkit dari lantai. Isamu menepuk-nepuk celananya, membersihkannya dari debu.

"Maafkan aku…karena.."

"Tidak Ray-san…jangan meminta maaf, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf atas perilaku kakakku…" potong Isamu.

"Tidak…aku juga bisa memahami bagaimana perasaannya sekarang, lagipula aku hanya tokoh fiksi di dunia ini, itu memang kenyataannya." kata Rayleigh menatap muka Isamu yang terlihat sedih.

"Aku tahu Eki-neesan sebenarnya sudah menyadari jika kamu benar-benar Silver Rayleigh, hanya…"

"Hanya dia mempunyai pemikiran yang panjang dan penuh logika…" tebak Rayleigh.

"Ya, dia mirip dengan pemikiran Ibu yang seorang detektif…" ujar Isamu tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya kakakmu pintar bermain catur." tebak Rayleigh lagi.

Isamu tertawa terkekeh dan tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Tepat sekali, dia memang cewek tomboy yang penuh taktik dan perhitungan. Dia juga seorang pemain kendo yang handal."

"Menarik…" puji Rayleigh, matanya menunjukkan binar kagum.

"Tapi ada kalanya dia malah jadi orang yang licik dan licin." gerutu Isamu sambil meruncingkan bibinya.

Rayleigh tertawa dan tidak lama Isamu ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Bisakah kau mengambil kacamataku?" pinta Rayleigh sambil menunjuk letak kacamatanya yang berada disebelah ranjang diatas meja kayu. Isamu segera mengambil kacamata Rayleigh, tapi sebelum Isamu menyentuh kacamata tersebut, Rayleigh menggumankan sesuatu yang sepertinya dia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh! Apakah kalian membawa tasku dan juga pedangku?" tanya Rayleigh tiba-tiba.

"Iya, kami sudah membawanya, tenang saja Ray-san."

"Syukurlah, untung tidak hilang…" Rayleigh lega mengetahui tas miliknya tidak lenyap," Maaf, bisakah kau juga membawakannya kepadaku?" pintanya.

"Hai, tidak masalah." setelah Isamu mengambil kacamatanya, diasegera mengambil tas kulit dan pedang yang terbungkus kain kusam milik Rayleigh,

Isamu menggusur pedang terbungkus kain dan merangkulkan tas kulitnya di pundaknya. Lalu dia menyerahkan tas kulit dan juga pedang tersebut kepada Rayleigh.

"Kau benar-benar anak laki-laki yang baik…" puji Rayleigh.

"Ahhhh…tidak.." pipi Isamu merah karena malu dipuji tokoh favoritnya di One piece," Mungkin karena aku salah seorang dari fan-mu, aku jadi berbuat baik padamu, ini kacamatanya.." kata Isamu menyerahkan kacamata Rayleigh yang tadi ditaruh disaku jaketnya.

"Ohhh aku terkenal didunia ini juga, sungguh mengejutkan." Rayleigh terkekeh, lalu dia memakai kacamatanya.

"Iya, kau tokoh yang keren dan terkenal sangat kuat, aku suka sekali melihat Ray-san ikut bertarung berusaha membantu Luffy dan teman-temannya melawan Kizaru dan Sentoumaru di Shanbody." kata Isamu antusias, tentu saja semua fanboy pasti akan senang melihat para tokoh favoritnya secara nyata juga langsung berbicara padanya.

"Rupanya kau juga mengetahui peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi di duniaku.." kata Rayleigh.

"Iya, tapi tidak secara detail atau menyeluruh sebenarnya aku mengetahuinya secara objektif sesuai yang diceritakan Oda-sensei." jelas Isamu.

Rayleigh tiba-tiba mengerutkan keningnya, mukanya sekarang berubah dan menatap Isamu dengan serius.

"Kurasa Eiichiro Oda-sensei itu adalah penciptamu." kata Isamu.

"Ternyata itu nama Sang pencipta duniaku…" ujar Rayleigh, matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. "Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya.."

"Soal Oda-sensei…sepertinya saat ini Ray-san tidak bisa bertemu dengannya…" kata Isamu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rayleigh ke lantai.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan Sang pencipta, benar kan Isamu-kun? Aku bisa menebaknya dari raut mukamu."

"Iya…dia sedang mengalami koma sekarang, akibat suatu kecelakaan lalu lintas." Isamu tidak berani memandang mata Rayleigh, karena dia merasa tidak tega dan sedih.

"Aku mengerti…." Rayleigh mendesah panjang. "Memang alam itu ada hukum sebab dan akibatnya."

"Hukum sebab-akibat?"

"Iya, rasanya aku mulai paham mengapa duniaku terasa tidak seimbang dan kacau." kata Rayleigh matanya menerawang kedepan.

"Kalau memang itu penyebabnya kurasa kita harus menolong Oda-sensei." saran Isamu.

"Aku tidak bisa…" kata Rayleigh.

"Kenapa?" Isamu tidak menyangka Rayleigh tidak mau meolong Sang penciptanya.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.." jawab Rayleigh sedih.

"Apa maksudnya dengan tidak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi?" Isamu merasakan hal yang tidak enak.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan mati, Isamu-kun." kata Rayleigh sambil tersenyum sedih.

Badan Isamu rasanya seperti disengat listrik, dia merasakan suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba turun.

"Sebentar lagi…., memangnya kau sedang sakit Ray-san?" tanya Isamu cemas.

"Kau tahu tadi kakakmu barusan menanyakan padaku bagaimana aku bisa datang kedunia ini."

"Iya, Eki-neesan bertanya padamu soal itu, memangnya bagaimana caramu datang kemari?"

"Aku menggunakan 95 persen nyawaku supaya aku bisa datang kemari, itu resiko dan syarat aku bisa datang kemari." Rayleigh ketawa tertekan. "Ternyata sihir kuno itu berhasil dan sisa dari nyawaku aku gunakan untuk berenang ketepian pantai."

Isamu tidak tahu harus berkata apa, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Rayleigh. Dia shock dan merasa sangat simpati pada lelaki tua didepannya, dia baru menyadari Rayleigh memang terlihat begitu tua, rapuh dan lelah, sepertinya memang terlihat nyawanya tersedot oleh sesuatu.

"Jika tebakanku tepat waktuku hanya sekitar 10 jam lagi." tambahnya kemudian dia terbatuk-batuk.

"Ray-san…, aku turut bersedih mendengarnya…" kata Isamu sedih, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya supaya tidak menangis. Baru saja dia merasa senang bertemu Rayleigh, tapi sekarang tidak lama dia akan menemui ajalnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan bersimpati padaku Isamu-kun." Rayleigh mengelus kepala Isamu sesaat.

"Aku sangat bersyukur ada seorang bocah yang bisa mempercayaiku secepat ini dan tanpa segan-segan bersedia membantuku." katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, Isamu sangat hapal dengan senyuman itu, senyuman yang hangat mirip almarhum ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya aku menyelamatkan duniamu?" tanya Isamu tiba-tiba.

"Woahh kau benar-benar ingin menolong duniaku?" tanya Rayleigh nyengir, mukanya terlihat kembali cerah.

"Iya, aku sudah bertekad bulat." kata Isamu sambil menepuk dadanya. "Seorang lelaki tidak akan menarik kata-katanya lagi."

"Ini kualitas yang sangat aku butuhkan dari Sang penyelamat." Rayleigh tertawa.

"Jadi aku sudah memenuhi syarat ya?" kata Isamu nyengir.

Rayleigh tertawa semakin keras, tawanya membahana hampir keseluruh ruangan.

"Bocah yang menarik…ternyata takdir itu memang ada, tidak sia-sia aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku dan langsung bertemu dengan kalian berdua."

"Lagipula ingin sekali aku berlibur musim panas ke duniamu, ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang takkan terlupakan." kata Isamu bersemangat.

"Liburan? Kau tahu ini adalah suatu misi yang berat dan fatal, jika kau salah langkah maka semuanya akan berakhir." kata Rayleigh menatap tajam Isamu.

Isamu menelan ludahnya, melihat Sang The Dark King menatapnya dengan tajam seperti itu membuatnya merinding, rasanya kakek tua itu bisa melihat kedalam jiwa Isamu.

"Bagaimana Isamu-kun, apa kau bersedia menerima resikonya, apa kau sanggup menolong Monkey D Luffy ?" kata Rayleigh menyeringai.

"Kalau kita tidak mencobanya kita tidak akan tahu kan." kata Isamu tersenyum memandang Rayleigh yang tercengang, bocah ini mengingatkannya pada sesosok yang sangat dikenalnya katanya dalam hati.

"Bagus! Kuharap kau tidak akan menyesali keputusanmu."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana caranya aku pergi keduniamu?" tanya Isamu.

"Ada dua cara bagaimana kau bisa pergi keduniaku, tapi aku ingin kau memakai cara yang pertama."

"Mengapa aku memakai cara yang pertama?" tanya Isamu bingung.

"Karena ada orang kedua yang akan ikut menjalankan misi ini, lagipula aku lupa membawa buah yang satu lagi." jelas Rayleigh.

"Buah..!" Isamu tercengang.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu buah yang aku maksud." kata Rayleigh sambil membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Buah Iblis!"

Rayleigh tersenyum lebar mendengar bocah didepannya bisa menebaknya dengan tepat, tidak salah lagi bocah ini sangat tepat untuk menyelamatkan Luffy pikirnya.

"Dengan memakan buah iblis ini, maka kau akan langsung meninggalkan duniamu dan beralih keduniaku." kata Rayleigh sambil menyodorkan buah yang bentuknya mirip dengan apel tapi memiliki corak melingkar-lingkar sesuai dengan ciri khas buah iblis lainnya, dan uniknya warna kulit buah tersebut berwarna emas.

"Woahhhhh Keren!" seru Isamu langsung meraih buah iblis itu dan mengamatinya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Selain itu aku akan memberikan buku catatanku, sebagai buku panduan untukmu dalam menjelajahi duniaku juga akan membantumu dalam menjalani misi ini." terang Rayleigh. "Juga satu potong vivre card." tambahnya sambil mengeluarkan barang-barang yang tadi dia sebutkan, sebuah buku yang terbungkus kulit berwarna coklat dan dia membuka buku tersebut dan mengeluarkan sepotong kertas putih berbentuk segi empat.

"Syukurlah karena bukuku terbungkus kulit jadi isinya tidak basah dan kertas vivre cardnya berada didalamnya." kata Rayleigh memeriksa barang-barangnya.

"Vivre card punya siapa itu?" tanya Isamu penasaran.

"Ini milik teman dekatku." jawab Rayleigh.

"Siapa?"

Dretttt Drreeettttt.

Tiba-tiba terdengar getaran handphone Isamu, karena ruangan tersebut sepi jadi bisa terdengar hapenya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk atau ada sms yang masuk. Isamu langsung mengambil hapenya dari jaketnya dan melihat kelayar hapenya. Ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk, Isamu langsung membacanya dan langsung mendesah panjang.

"Apa itu?" kata Rayleigh.

"Benda ini namanya Handphone, alat komunikasi di dunia kami seperti Den den mushi diduniamu." Jelas Isamu.

"Mengapa tidak bersuara?"

Isamu terkekeh, Rayleigh pasti menyamakan handphone dengan alat komunikasi unik dari dunianya pikir Isamu.

"Handphone juga bisa mengirimkan sebuah pesan tertulis." terang Isamu. "Aku mendapatkan pesan dari cewek tomboy yang baru saja ngambek padaku." tambahnya.

"Apa yang dia tulis?" tanya Rayleigh penasaran.

"Hmm.. disini tertulis, 'Baka! Cepat pulang ke Hotel! Aku sudah menyuruh taksi yang tadi aku tumpangi supaya menjemputmu.'"

Rayleigh tertawa setelah mendengar pesan dari Hekima yang dibacakan Isamu.

"Rasanya kakakmu marah bukan karena tindakan gegabahmu." kata Rayleigh menyenderkan punggungnya kebantal, berusaha membuat rileks badannya.

"Memangnya Ray-san pikir dia ngambek karena apa?" tanya Isamu.

"Karena dia takut dan khawatir jika adiknya kenapa-kenapa." kata Rayleigh tersenyum lagi.

Mendengar kata-katanya Isamu sedikit terkejut dan perlahan-lahan dia ikut tersenyum.

############################################################

Author's note:

Tadinya memang konsep pertama kalinya fanfiksi ini akan kubuat dengan bahasa Inggris, tapi mengarang fanfiksi dengan menggunakan bahasa asing itu sangatlah sulit. Terutama dalam pemilihan grammar. Tanpa habis pikir, aku buat versi bahasa Indonesia dulu, dan jika cerita ini diminati maka akan kubuah versi bahasa Inggrisnya.

Untuk para reader, **Please REVIEW!**

Jika ada saran dan kritik tolong sampaikan melalui review, bagiku review adalah nyawa dari cerita ini. Aku memang pemula dan baru di , kuharap ceritaku bagus dan diminati orang lain. Semoga kalian menikmatinya seperti aku menikmatinya dalam membuat cerita fanfiksi ini, Terima Kasih.

Spoiler Chapter 3:

Isamu menggosok-gosokkkan matanya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha agar matanya bisa melihat pemuda tersebut dengan jelas. Isamu lalu menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tidak salah lagi, pemuda itu, salah satu tokoh yang cukup dikenal di One Piece. Mulut Isamu menganga berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tersangkut karena rasa kagetnya, dan dia sadar jika dia sudah berada di dunia dimana para bajak laut Mugiwara hidup.

End spoiler

End Spoiler.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Believe It or Not**

**Disclaimer: Seandainya aku punya One Piece aku akan menjadi sangat kaya dan bisa membeli dunia, tapi One Piece itu bukan milikku juga tidak ada diduniaku tapi karangan Eiichiro Oda yang jenius.**

**########################################################################**

Saat ditaksi Hekima memeriksa handphonenya yang tadi sengaja dia setting jadi silent mode. Ternyata ada empat pesan masuk, tiga pesan dari temannya Hikaru dan satu pesan dari Ibunya. Hekima membuka sms dari Ibunya terlebih dahulu, disitu Ibunya menanyakan jika apakah Hekima dan Isamu sudah sampai hotel dengan selamat, dan memberitahu jika dua hari kemudian Ibunya akan menyusul ke Okinawa. Kemudian, Hekima membuka pesan-pesan dari Hikaru, temannya menanyakan bagaimana keadaan dirinya juga menanyakan kapan Hekima akan kembali ke Hotel, pesan kedua Hikaru masih menanyakan kapan Hekima akan kembali ke Hotel karena dia khawatir jika hari hampir menuju tengah malam, dan pesan terakhir Hikaru memberitahukan Hekima agar segera kembali ke Hotel, dia sudah menitipkan kunci kamar Hekima ke resepsionis hotel.

Setelah membaca pesan-pesan tersebut Hekima hanya bisa mendesah dan tidak punya keinginan untuk membalas semua sms-sms tadi, dia segera menutup hapenya dan menaruhnya disaku jaketnya. Hekima merasa sangat capek dan lelah, rasanya ingin sekali dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur dan segera tidur. Matanya sudah terasa berat dan hampir berkali-kali tertidur di dalam taksi, tapi Hekima berusaha terbangun karena dia menunggu Isamu mengirim sms kepadanya dan dia tidak ingin sampai melewatkan pesan adiknya tersebut. Hekima sangat berharap jika ada Ibunya disini bersamanya sehingga dia bisa membujuk adiknya yang keras kepala itu. Tapi sayang sekali Ibunya baru datang dua hari kemudian karena masa cuti kerjanya disetujui oleh atasannya hanya empat hari saja.

Hekima masih merasa jengkel dengan adiknya, masa adiknya begitu polos dan bodohnya percaya dengan kata-kata orang asing dan bersikukuh berniat menolong orang asing tersebut. Hekima benar-benar tidak menyangka jika liburannya akan berawal dengan kejadian yang aneh seperti ini, menolong orang asing aneh yang terdampar dipantai dan terasa sangat ganjil jika orang asing tersebut mengaku dan terlihat sangat mirip dengan tokoh fiksi di manga atau anime.

'Lagipula, sepertinya kau tanpa sadar sudah mempercayai jika lelaki tua ini Silver Rayleigh dan kau percaya dengan kata-katanya…'

Kata-kata Isamu tersebut masih terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya, entah kenapa Hekima merasa instingnya mengatakan jika memang laki-laki tua itu adalah Silver Rayleigh yang asli, tapi nalarnya berusaha menyangkalnya dan menganggap hal itu sangatlah tidak mungkin karena tokoh fiksi tidak akan mungkin muncul di dunia nyata. Jangan-jangan saat ini dia sedang bermimpi, pikir Hekima lalu mencubit pipinya, tapi dia bisa langsung bisa merasakan sakit dipipinya. Hekima mendesah lagi, sekarang dia mulai merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di rumah sakit bersama orang asing itu. Bagaimana jika ada hal-hal yang buruk yang terjadi dengan adiknya, dia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hotel Blue Sea, sebentar lagi akan sampai." ujar supir taksi memberitahukan tiba-tiba.

"…..ngomong-ngomong setelah saya turun, bisakah anda kembali ke rumah sakit yang tadi? Karena adikku masih disana dan aku ingin dia dijemput." pinta Hekima.

"Tentu saja bisa.." kata supir taksi.

"Saya akan langsung membayar sekalian dengan biaya antar jemput adikku."

"Baiklah, tidak masalah." supir taksi tersebut langsung menyanggupi permintaan Hekima.

Setelah turun dari taksi, lalu Hekima membayar ongkos taksi dan meminta lagi dengan sopan kepada supir taksi tersebut agar segera menjemputnya adiknya. Taksi yang telah ditumpangi Hekima kembali memutar menuju rumah sakit tadi, dan lalu Hekima langsung mengirimkan sms kepada Isamu, menyuruh adiknya pulang dengan menggunakan taksi tadi. Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Hekima meminta kunci kamarnya yang telah dititipkan Hikaru diresepsionis, terdengar suara pesan masuk dihapenya. Ternyata Isamu membalas smsnya dengan mengatakan terima kasih padanya dengan disertai emoticon tersenyum " ". Melihat isi pesan tersebut Hekima tersenyum sekilas dan merasa lega. Dia berharap setelah dia tidur, keesokan harinya Isamu akan menyadari jika orang asing itu hanyalah seorang penipu dan tukang bohong. Hekima ingin sekali bisa segera mengawali liburan musim panas ini, dengan segera menyelam dan bersenang-senang sepuasnya di pantai.

############################

Teeeetttt Teettttt Teettttt

Terdengar suara alarm di hapenya Hekima, setelah mendengar suara tersebut, dengan malas-malasan Hekima meraba-raba meja kecil yang berada disamping kasurnya dan berusaha meraih handphonenya yang dia letakkan disana. Setelah berhasil meraihnya, dia bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil menggenggam hapenya dan langsung mematikan alarm dihapenya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.00 am, saatnya membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap pergi ke pantai kata Hekima dalam hati.

Hekima yang bersemangat langsung masuk kekamar mandi, dan langsung segera mandi. Kemudian setelah mandi dia segera memakai baju dan mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan dia bawa ke pantai juga perlengkapan menyelamnya. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh, mengapa dia merasa adiknya belum bangun dari kasurnya. Perasaan tadi malam adiknya sudah pulang dan langsung tidur di kasur sebelah.

"Isamu bangun! Ayo cepat bangun! Kita akan segera sarapan dan bersiap pergi ke pantai." sahut Hekima kearah kasur adiknya.

Tak ada tanggapan dari adiknya, dan dikasurnya adiknya terlihat tidak bergeming.

"Ayo bangun!" sahut Hekima lagi, dan masih tidak ada reaksi dari adiknya.

Hekima langsung menghampiri kasur tersebut dan menarik selimbut yang menutup badan adiknya.

"Hahhh?!" seru Hekima terkejut melihat dibalik selimbut tersebut ternyata tidak ditemukan sosok Isamu sama sekali yang ada hanya beberapa bantal dan guling.

"Isamu?!" pekik Hekima mulai panik karena Isamu tidak berada bersamanya sekarang.

Hekima melihat sekeliling ruangan dan lalu mencari adiknya ke balkon hotel, karena dia pikir adiknya mungkin sedang menfoto pemandangan pantai di pagi hari. Ternyata Isamu tidak ditemukan dibalkon hotel juga dan Hekima langsung memeriksa barang-barang Isamu dan betapa kagetnya Hekima ketika menyadari sebagian barang-barang Isamu tidak ada dan sepertinya sudah dibawa bersama Isamu.

Hekima kemudian menemukan secarik memo dimeja kecil disebelah kasur Isamu yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan Isamu untuk dibaca dirinya. Hekima kemudian menyambar memo tersebut dan langsung segera membacanya.

Isi memo tersebut membuat perut Hekima terasa mulas dan kepalanya mulai terasa pening. Hekima membaca tulisan Isamu beberapa kali dan membacanya hati-hati memastikan dia tidak salah membaca memo dari adiknya tersebut. Hekima masih belum bisa menerima dengan apa yang sudah dibacanya, tangannya gemetaran karena shock, menahan amarahnya juga merasa panik. Hekima merasa kejadian yang paling dia takuti terjadi sekarang, ternyata kejadian aneh itu masih berlanjut sampai sekarang dan tidak disangkanya Isamu sudah melakukan sesuatu yang diluar dugaan Hekima. Hekima berpikir keras dan mulai mengingat-ngingat kejadian aneh tersebut.

#########################

Setelah mengingat kejadian kemarin dengan rinci, Hekima mendesah dan benar-benar merasa menyesal. Menyesal karena dia tidak segera menyadarinya dengan apa yang akan adiknya lakukan, menyesal kenapa dia tidak menarik paksa Isamu agar segera pulang ke hotel setelah menjenguk orang tua aneh itu dan menyesal menganggap enteng kejadian tersebut.

"Sial…" guman Hekima putus asa, karena rencana liburan panasnya hancur. Dia berjanji dalam hati jika dia bertemu dengan Isamu nanti dia akan segera menonjok muka adiknya.

"Tunggu…" kata Hekima tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, dia langsung mengambil hapenya dan langsung menelepon adiknya. Dia pikir mungkin saja Isamu masih bisa dihubungi, tapi ternyata sinyal telepon adiknya sedang berada diluar jangkauan. Hekima mencoba beberapa kali menelepon adiknya lagi tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Hekima yang kecewa dan stres langsung meremas-remas rambutnya sendiri.

"Apa boleh buat…aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang…" ujar Hekima karena dia harus segera bertemu dengan si orang tua aneh yang mengaku Silver Rayleigh itu. Lagipula siapa tahu dia tahu tepatnya dimana Isamu sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang Hekima langsung mempersiapkan diri, dan keluar dari kamar hotelnya. Setelah keluar dari hotel dia segera mencari taksi dan langsung menuju rumah sakit.

##########################

"Dimana Isamu sekarang?!" seru Hekima langsung sesudah sampai di kamar Silver Rayleigh.

Rayleigh yang sedang menyeruput teh hijau hangat, segera berhenti setelah mendengar Hekima berseru kepadanya, dia langsung memandang sosok Hekima yang sekarang sedang menghampiri menuju dirinya yang masih berada ditempat tidur rumah sakit. Hekima terlihat terengah-engah dan berkeringat, sepertinya dia baru saja berlari dengan terburu-buru agar segera bertemu dengan dirinya pikir Rayleigh dan kemudian dia tersenyum kepada Hekima.

"Ohayou gozaimasu…apakah kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Rayleigh ramah.

"Jangan basa basi! Segera beritahukan padaku dimana Isamu sekarang?!" seru Hekima yang mulai kehilangan kontrol emosinya.

"Tenang Hekima-kun…aku akan segera mengatakannya, tapi bisakan kau menenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika adik kandungku menghilang dan aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang!" seru Hekima kesal.

"Bukankah Isamu-kun sudah memberitahukanmu jika dia akan pergi kemana." kata Rayleigh tenang.

"Tapi! Dia…"

"Adikmu sudah memberimu pesan kan?" tanya Rayleigh.

"I—ya…, tapi..."

"Jadi kurasa kau sudah tahu dia sekarang sedang berada dimana, tapi masalahnya kau tidak mempercayainya kan?" ujar Rayleigh santai, lalu menyeruput tehnya lagi.

Hekima membuka mulutnya, tapi dia segera menutupnya lagi. Dia bingung harus menanggapi kata-kata Rayleigh, memang Isamu sudah memberitahukan dia akan pergi ke dunia 'One Piece' tapi Hekima sampai sekarang masih sulit untuk bisa mempercayainya.

"Iya, aku tidak percaya…" ujar Hekima akhirnya mengaku. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa Isamu pergi kesana?" tanya Hekima bingung. "Lagipula aku tidak percaya jika kamu adalah Silver Rayleigh dan aku tidak percaya jika dunia 'One Piece' itu ada, itu semua fiksi tidak nyata!" seru Hekima pada Rayleigh yang sedang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Sekarang masalahnya adalah jika aku memberitahukan padamu bagaimana caranya Isamu-kun pergi keduniaku, apakah kamu akan percaya?" tanya Rayleigh serius.

"Memangnya duniamu itu ada?" tanya Hekima sinis.

"Sudah kubilang kemarin, bagaimana jika kamu mencari tahu sendiri sehingga kau bisa tahu apakah yang aku katakan semuanya benar atau bohong."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau seolah-olah sedang menawarkan sesuatu padaku." kata Hekima bingung.

"Betul sekali, aku memang sedang menawarkan sesuatu padamu." kata Rayleigh tersenyum.

"Apa itu? Cara menuju ke sana?" kata Hekima tertawa gugup.

"Tepat." jawab Rayleigh singkat.

Hekima terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban Rayleigh. Hekima merasa jika dirinya sekarang sedang dijebak oleh kakek tua ini, rasanya dia memang sudah berada dibawah kemauan kakek tua ini, sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus bisa percaya padanya. Hekima menelan ludahya, entah kenapa dia jadi merasa gugup, dia sekarang merasa sosok lelaki tua dihadapannya memang bukan orang yang sembarangan juga bukan orang gila, malah sebaliknya orang ini menakutkan, dia pintar pikir Hekima.

"Kau memang sengaja membuat aku mengikuti keinginanmu, ya kan kakek tua?" kata Hekima tersenyum sinis.

"Loh? Siapa disini yang ingin mengetahui dimana adiknya berada?" tanya Rayleigh heran, alis sebelah matanya terangkat.

"Sial…aku memang sudah masuk jebakanmu dari pertama…" guman Hekima.

Rayleigh segera tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hekima kaget melihat dia tertawa tiba-tiba dan muka Hekima memerah karena malu dia sudah ditertawakan oleh orang lain.

"Jangan tertawa! Apanya yang lucu?!" ujar Hekima sewot.

Rayleigh tertawa lagi. "Kau sungguh menarik, kenapa kau sangat serius?"

"Tentu saja aku serius, aku sedang menanyakan adikku yang sedang hilang!" Hekima berteriak kesal.

"Tenang saja, dia sekarang berada diduniaku, apakah kau ingin segera menyusulnya?" tanya Rayleigh masih berusaha menahan ketawanya.

"Ughhh…" Hekima bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kau ingin Isamu kembali keduniamu kan?" tanya Rayleigh lagi.

"Iya, tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hekima akhirnya menyerah juga, tampaknya memang Hekima harus bisa mempercayai Rayleigh.

"Kita akan mengadakan perjanjian." jawab Rayleigh.

"Perjanjian?" tanya Hekima heran.

"Satu-satunya cara kau menuju keduniaku dan membawa kembali adikmu adalah dengan melakukan perjanjian." jelas Rayleigh.

"Hanya dengan perjanjian?"

"Iya, tapi ini bukan perjanjian biasa, jika kamu sudah memenuhi janjimu kau akan segera membawa adikmu pulang kedunia ini."

"Apa yang harus aku janjikan?" tanya Hekima.

"Kau harus berjanji jika kau akan menyelamatkan duniaku." kata Rayleigh.

"Apa?!" seru Hekima. "Perjanjian apa itu? Apa yang bisa membuat aku menyelamatkan duniamu?!"

"Dengan menyelamatkan Monkey D Luffy" jawab Rayleigh.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan Luffy?" tanya Hekima heran.

"Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri bagaimana caranya."

"Yang benar saja!" seru Hekima histeris, keningnya mulai berkedut-kedut.

"Hanya orang dari dunia ini yang bisa menyelamatkan duniaku, terlebih lagi kau sudah mengetahui duniaku, jadi jangan khawatir." kata Rayleigh lalu tersenyum.

Memang berbicara itu sangat mudah, dasar kakek tua picik, kata Hekima dalam hati sambil memicingkan matanya, menatap marah Rayleigh.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai perjanjiannya." kata Rayleigh.

"Bagaimana cara membuat perjanjiannya?" tanya Hekima.

"Ini seperti ritual kuno tapi ini satu-satunya cara kau pergi keduniaku dan juga pulang keduniamu." Rayleigh mengeluarkan selembar kertas perkamen tua dari tas kulit coklatnya dan dikertas tersebut sudah tertulis beberapa baris tulisan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyiapkan surat perjanjian ini tadi malam kakek tua." gerutu Hekima menatap bete kertas tersebut karena disitu sudah tercantum nama lengkapnya dan Hekima sangat yakin sekali jika Rayleigh dan Isamu yang mengerjakannya berdua tadi malam.

"Betul sekali, sekarang tinggal kau tanda tangani dan cap dengan darahmu sendiri dan jangan lupa kau harus membacanya terlebih dahulu."

"Aku sudah membacanya sebagian."

"Harus diikrarkan." jelas Rayleigh.

Hekima mendesah kesal lalu menyambar kertas tersebut daru tangan Rayleigh dan mulai membaca surat perjanjian tersebut, " Aku Hekima Douglas berjanji akan menyelamatkan Monkey D Luffy dengan pergi menuju dunia yang menyembunyikan 'One Piece'. Dengan ini aku bersedia mewarisi pedang milik Silver Rayleigh dan juga kekuatannya…Apa?!" teriak Hekima kaget dengan apa yang telah dibacanya.

"Shhhhtt! ayo lanjutkan!" perintah Rayleigh tegas.

"Urrghh…" Hekima menggeram menahan amarahnya dan menerus membaca lagi, "…dan setelah menunaikan janjiku, aku, Hekima Douglas dan Isamu Douglas akan segera kembali ke dunia kami. Setelah menanda tangani, memberi cap jempol dengan darahku dan menjabat tangan Silver Rayleigh lalu mengucapkan kata-kata 'Aku pergi' maka perjanjian ini akan mulai berlaku."

"Oke, sekarang tanda tangani kertas ini dan langsung beri cap jempol dengan darahmu, cepat!" kata Rayleigh menarik tangan kanan Hekima agar segera menanda tangani kertas tersebut. Rayleigh memberi pulpen pada Hekima, dan setelah Hekima menanda tangani kertas tersebut, Rayleigh langsung menarik jempol Hekima dan menusuknya dengan pisau buah.

"Ouchhh! Bisakah jika kau pelan-pelan dan tidak terburu-buru Ray-san?!" protes Hekima, dia meringis setelah jempolnya ditusuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Rayleigh tidak menanggapi Hekima dan dia tanpa basa basi langsung menekankan jempol Hekima diatas tanda tangan Hekima dikertas tersebut.

"Maaf, Hekima-kun aku terburu-buru karena waktuku tinggal sedikit, ayo sekarang kita bersalaman dan bersiaplah karena ini akan sedikit menyakitkan." kata Rayleigh serius.

"Apa lagi yang lebih menyakitkan selain ditusuk dengan pisau?" tanya Hekima jengkel.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." kata Rayleigh.

Rayleigh langsung menyodorkan tangan kanannya agar segera bersalaman dengan Hekima. "Oke, mari kita bersalaman." kata Hekima kemudian langsung menjabat tangan Rayleigh.

Hekima benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang sekarang dia rasakan, setelah tangannya menggemggam tangan Rayleigh, telapak tangannya terasa terbakar. Rayleigh menjabat tangan Hekima dengan erat dan Rayleigh pun sama-sama merasakan apa yang Hekima rasakan ditangannya. Tangannya terasa seperti mengenggam besi panas, telapak tangannya seperti diiris dengan pisau panas. Hekima yang kesakitan berusaha melapaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Rayleigh.

"Tahan Hekima-kun, sebentar lagi ritual ini selesai." kata Rayleigh yang juga berusaha menahan rasa sakit ditangannya. Ternyata perkamen surat perjanjian yang Hekima barusan tanda tangani dan dicap jempol darah olehnya, terlihat tiba-tiba mengeluarkan api dan terbakar. Kertas itu perlahan-lahan hangus menghitam menjadi serpihan bara hitam lalu menghilang. Hekima menjerit kesakitan dan langsung terjatuh lemas setelah Rayleigh melepaskan tangannya. Tangan Hekima bergetar hebat, rasa sakit ditangannya masih sangat terasa dan saat dilihat telapak tangannya, betapa terkejutnya Hekima, karena dia melihat ada sebuat tanda lingkaran hitam perlahan-lahan muncul dari telapak tangannya kemudian dari dalam lingkaran hitam itu muncul segitiga hitam. Setelah tanda itu muncul dengan sempurna, rasa sakit ditangannya mereda.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Hekima tegang dan bercucuran keringat dingin.

"Kita sudah melaksanakan perjanjian tersebut, tanda ditanganmu adalah cap perjanjian tersebut, jika tanda itu hilang maka perjanjiannya sudah terlaksana." jelas Rayleigh yang terlihat lemas dan juga bercucuran keringat.

"Rayleigh, mengapa kau mewarisi pedangmu padaku juga kekuatanmu? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Hekima langsung.

"Karena sebentar lagi aku akan mati…Hekima-kun..."

"APA?!" teriak Hekima "Mengapa kau tidak segera memberitahu aku?"

"Bukankah kau tidak mempercayaiku Hekima-kun?" kata Rayleigh tersenyum sedih.

"Ray-san…" hati Hekima mencelos, dia jadi merasa menyesal dan bersalah sekarang. "Maafkan aku…" kata Hekima sambil menunduk sedih.

"Sudahlah…itu hal yang wajar, aku sudah bersyukur sekarang kau mempercayai aku.." kata Rayleigh tersenyum dengan suara semakin lemah.

"Ray-san, apa yang aku harus lakukan sekarang?" tanya Hekima cemas memandang Rayleigh yang sekarang terlihat sekarat. Rayleigh tiba-tiba terbatuk-batuk keras, dari mulutnya keluar darah. Rayleigh lalu mengerang seperti menahan rasa sakit luar biasa ditubuhnya. Dia berbaring lemah dikasurnya dan terlihat sangat menderita. Hekima segera menghampiri Rayleigh dan memegang erat tangannya, terasa tangan Rayleigh menjadi dingin dan muka Rayleigh lama-lama terlihat memucat.

"Dengar Hekima-kun…Ambil pedangku dan juga barang-barangku, lalu segera katakan kata-kata yang akan membuatmu pergi keduniaku." Rayleigh terlihat seperti tercekik berusaha dengan susah payah mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya. "Tolong…aku mohon selamatkan Luffy juga duniaku…"

Setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu Rayleigh menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir, ekspresinya terlihat sedih saat dia perlahan-lahan menutup matanya. Hekima melihat semua itu hanya bisa memanggil-manggil namanya, dan menangis. Disaat itu Hekima benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tidak mempercayai Rayleigh sejak dari pertama, seandainya dia percaya padanya sejak dari pertama mungkin Rayleigh tidak akan meninggal. Hekima mengecek denyut nadi Silver Rayleigh dan memang sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi.

Lalu sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi, perlahan-lahan tubuhnya Silver Rayleigh menghilang seperti pasir yang tertiup angin. Hekima tertegun melihat peristiwa itu, dia melihat secara langsung tubuh Silver Rayleigh perlahan-lahan hilang dan tidak membekas sama sekali. Hekima rasanya mau pingsan setelah melihat itu, lututnya bergetar dan Hekima menitikkan air matanya, dia merasa sedih juga shock dengan semua hal aneh yang telah terjadi padanya. Hekima yang shock terdiam sesaat dan merenung. Hekima berpikir mungkin semua ini memang kenyataan yang harus dia hadapi, tampaknya dia sadar jika dia baru saja menerima beban yang sangat berat, karena seseorang baru saja meminta dirinya untuk menolong dan menyelamatkan suatu dunia. Semua itu bukanlah hal yang sepele atau main-main, mungkin jika dia tidak bisa menolong Luffy, adiknya tidak akan kembali kedunianya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hekima langsung mengambil pedang dan barang-barang Rayleigh, lalu segera pulang ke hotel. Dia menyiapkan beberapa barang seperlunya agar bisa dibawa ke dunia 'One Piece', semuanya dia perhitungkan baik-baik. Lalu dia memeriksa barang-barang Rayleigh yang juga akan dibawanya. Dia membaca catatan Rayleigh yang terlihat seperti sebuah buku panduan, dan ada sepotong vivre card didalamnya. Petunjuk Rayleigh yang pertama adalah, segera temui orang yang memiliki vivre card tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberi pesan kepada Ibu dan Hikaru." guman Hekima muram. Hekima lalu segera mengirim sms kepada Ibunya dan sahabatnya.

Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah siap, dengan memanggul ranselnya yang berisi barang-barang Rayleigh juga barang-barang Hekima yang akan dia butuhkan dan menenteng pedang Rayleigh dibelakang ranselnya. Hekima menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan bersiap untuk pergi ke dunia 'One Piece'

"Kata Ray-san hanya dengan mengatakan kata-kata itu, aku bisa menyusul Isamu…" Hekima menutup matanya dan kemudian berseru "Aku pergi!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tadi, tangannya terasa terbakar lagi dan sekarang terbentuk tanda kotak hitam didalam tanda segitiga hitam tadi. Hekima yang meringis menahan rasa sakit dan setelah tanda itu terbentuk, dan tiba-tiba lantai kamar hotel berubah menjadi genangan air dan langsung menenggelamkan Hekima. Air itu mulai menelan dan menarik tubuh Hekima masuk kedalam. Hekima tertarik kedalam air dan mulai tenggelam. Badan Hekima tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Permukaaan air sudah berada di dadanya. Hekima merasa panik, tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak, badannya seperti membatu dan perlahan-lahan tenggelam. Akhirnya Hekima terus masuk kedalam air dan terus tertarik kedalam dasar yang seperti tidak ada batasnya. Hekima tidak bisa bernapas, karena dia berada didalam air yang berwarna hitam pekat. Hekima memejamkan matanya, berdoa dan berharap agar semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun lama-lama Hekima merasa lemas dan dia tidak sadarkan diri.

##############################

"Hei…kau tidak apa-apa…." sahut seseorang sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh seorang anak laki-laki dengan pelan.

Perlahan-lahan anak laki-laki tersebut mulai merasakan tubuhnya berfungsi, setelah dia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa, efek setelah makan buah iblis. Rasa buah tersebut masih menempel dilidahnya, benar-benar tidak enak, rasa pahit buah iblis itu masih terasa sampai sekarang. Kesadaran dan indra anak laki-laki yang pingsan itu perlahan-lahan juga mulai pulih dan bereaksi terhadap lingkungan sekitar.

"Hei…hei…kau tidak apa-apa…" anak laki-laki itu mendengar seseorang itu bertanya lagi sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya perlahan. Anak laki-laki itu berusaha merespon dengan menggerakkan mulut juga jari jemari tangannya dan berusaha membuka matanya, yang ternyata sangatlah susah dibuka, rasanya seperti dilem.

"Ughh…" akhirnya anak laki-laki itu berhasil merespon dengan mengeluarkan erangan dari mulutnya.

"Syukurlah…kau masih hidup…jika tidak mereka akan membuangmu ke laut, karena kau dianggap orang yang sekarat…" kata seseorang yang sepertinya berada tepat disebelah anak laki-laki tersebut, suaranya terdengar setengah berbisik, seolah-olah dia takut ada orang lain mendengar suaranya. Suara orang itu terdengar seperti suara dari seorang remaja, hampir seumuran dengan kakaknya Hekima, hanya saja dia belum bisa menebak apa gender dari orang tersebut, karena suaranya halus dan berat juga agak sedikit terdengar seperti anak kecil. Tapi entah kenapa suara orang itu sangatlah familiar, rasanya seperti dejavu.

"Laut?..." tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suara, karena dia baru menyadari dimana saat ini dia sedang berada.

"Iya kita sedang berada ditengah laut, disebuah kapal bajak laut…." jawab orang itu hampir berbisik.

Kata-kata orang barusan itu seperti tombol yang menyalakan semua sistem ditubuhnya, tiba-tiba Isamu langsung membuka matanya dan memaksakan tubuhnya yang kaku untuk bergerak. Isamu langsung menyadari sepertinya dia baru saja tenggelam di laut pikirnya, karena pakaiannya terasa basah kuyup, dan orang yang sekarang disebelahnya kemungkinan sudah menyelamatkannya.

"Kapal bajak laut?!" kata Isamu hampir panik.

"Shhhhtttttttt" orang yang disebelah Isamu memberikan isyarat padanya agar menurunkan volume suaranya.

Seketika Isamu menggerakan tubuhnya dan beranjak bangun, memposisikan badannya dalam keadaan terduduk, dan menoleh kepada orang yang ada disebelahnya. Mata Isamu masih belum membiasakan dengan cahaya disekitarnya, sehingga dia belum bisa melihat jelas muka pemuda yang samar-samar sekarang terlihat sedang menempelkan jari telunjuk dibibirnya, mukanya menyiratkan kepanikan.

"Jangan keras-keras….nanti para bajak laut tersebut marah…" kata pemuda tersebut memperingati Isamu.

"Kau…" indra penglihatan Isamu masih belum bisa melihat jelas muka pemuda itu, tapi Isamu merasa sosoknya pemuda itu sangatlah familiar apalagi dengan warna rambutnya sangat mencolok. Isamu menggosok-gosokkkan matanya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha agar matanya bisa melihat pemuda tersebut dengan jelas. Isamu lalu menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tidak salah lagi, pemuda itu, salah satu tokoh yang cukup dikenal di One Piece. Mulut Isamu menganga berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tersangkut karena rasa kagetnya, dan dia sadar jika dia sudah berada di dunia dimana para bajak laut Mugiwara hidup.

"Kau…kau…." kata Isamu terbata-bata, matanya terbelalak dan jari telunjuknya tanpa sadar menunjuk pemuda itu yang sekarang melihat Isamu dengan heran.

"Ada apa….?" tanya pemuda itu heran dan bingung dengan reaksi Isamu yang melihat dirinya seperti melihat orang mati bangkit dari kubur.

"COBY!" teriak Isamu tiba-tiba.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttt Baka! jangan berteriak sekeras itu!" pemuda berambut pink itu ikut berteriak, lalu langsung membungkam mulut Isamu dengan erat.

"Hei! Ada apa?! Apakah anak laki-laki itu sudah sadar?!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara berasal dari luar pintu besi yang berada dibelakang Isamu, suara laki-laki tersebut terdengar berang, itu pasti suara dari salah satu kru bajak laut dikapal ini pikir Isamu sambil menatap sosok Coby yang waspada dan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak salah lagi pemuda berambut pink yang sedang membungkam mulutnya ini adalah Coby sang perwira angkatan laut, orang yang pertama kali bertemu Luffy saat dia pertama kali berpetualang memulai menjadi bajak laut. Dahinya yang mempunyai codet dengan ditutup oleh bandana kuning bercorak dan kacamatanya yang dsematkan didahinya, baju angkatan laut ciri khasnya yang berwarna putih juga syal dasinya berwarna biru, hanya saja muka Coby terlihat seperti habis berkelahi dengan beberapa muka lebam dan memar juga baju angkatan lautnya yang kusam akibat debu dan terdapat percikan darah bercampur tanah.

"Belum….dia masih pingsan, itu tadi suara aku karena kaget melihat tikus besar!" jawab Coby merespon kru bajak laut yang sepertinya sedang berjaga diluar ruangan ini. Isamu baru sadar sepertinya sekarang ini dia dan Coby sedang disekap disebuah ruangan yang hampir mirip dengan penjara, hanya saja tidak berterali besi dan berupa ruangan berlantai kayu dan berpintu besi.

"Dasar banci! Justru kau yang membuat aku kaget brengsek!" bentak penjaga tersebut.

"Gomen…" balas Coby dengan muka serius berusaha menenangkan penjaga tersebut dengan mengatakannya perlahan. Tak lama terdengar dengusan keras penjaga tersebut yang merasa terganggu dan sepertinya tidak menikmati tugas berjaganya, pasti kapten kapalnya memaksanya untuk menjaga mereka berdua.

"Tenang dan dengar baik-baik…" kata Coby tiba-tiba dengan suara berbisik. Isamu menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia paham dengan maksud pemuda berambut pink itu.

Lalu Coby melepaskan bungkaman tangannya pada mulut Isamu. Lalu Coby bertanya dengan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kenapa kau bisa muncul tiba-tiba dan lalu tercebur ditengah lautan?" tanya Coby langsung sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Heh?..." Isamu bingung harus menjawab apa, karena dia masih tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Coby.

"Apa maksudmu Coby-san…aku tiba-tiba muncul dan tercebur ditengah lautan?" tanya balik Isamu.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan formal panggil aku…. HEH! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku!" jerit Coby kaget, matanya terbelalak.

BRAAKKKKKKK

Terdengar gedoran keras dari pintu besi, dan penjaga tersebut membentak Coby agar tidak menjerit lagi. Coby lalu cepat-cepat meminta maaf lagi, dan sekarang dia menatap Isamu dengan mata membelalak masih menandakan Coby sangat terkejut jika Isamu mengetahui namanya.

"Kau…bagaimana bisa tahu namaku, apakah kau dulu temanku?" tanya Coby berusaha bersuara serendah mungkin agar tidak terdengar penjaga diluar.

"Tidak..aku bukan teman lamamu, tapi aku tahu dirimu…" jawab Isamu kemudian tersenyum lega, karena dia senang bertemu dengan salah satu teman Luffy, setidaknya tokoh protagonis di One Piece.

"Apakah aku pernah muncul di koran?" tanya Coby penasaran.

"Mungkin…aku tidak tahu…" jawab Isamu mulai bingung bagaimana menjelaskan mengapa dia mengetahui diri Coby.

"Lalu?" tanya Coby heran.

"Ceritanya panjang….dan kalau aku beri tahu, kau pasti tidak akan percaya padaku Coby…" kata Isamu sambil menatap Coby.

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh…kau ini siapa sebenarnya?"

"Aku Isamu Douglas, salam kenal" Isamu tersenyum dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Coby menatap sodoran tangan kanan Isamu dengan heran, perilaku anak laki-laki ini benar-benar sangat aneh dan tidak biasa pikir Coby.

"Ohhh.." Isamu sadar lalu menarik sodoran tangannya " Maaf kalian tidak familiar dengan American style…karena kalian berkenalan dengan Japan style hahaha…" tawa Isamu sambil mengaruk-garukan kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"American...Japan…kata-kata aneh apa itu?" tanya Coby makin keheranan.

"Nama salah satu negara diduniaku." Isamu keceplosan.

"Duniamu?!" pekik Coby, lalu dia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya, takut penjaga galak itu masuk.

"Oppss….yang tadi lupakan saja ya hahaha…" tawa Isamu.

"A-pa?!" kata Coby sambil menahan volume suaranya agar tidak terdengar sampai keluar pintu besi.

"Iya lupakan saja nanti kamu bingung…" kata Isamu sambil menepuk bahu Coby.  
"Ta-pi…."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku ada dikapal bajak laut, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Coby?" tanya Isamu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang lebih penting menurutnya.

"Ohhh…itu karena aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu yang tenggelam ke laut setelah kau jatuh dari langit…." jelas Coby.

"Langit?!" kata Isamu kaget "Aku jatuh dari langit?!"

"Iya…dan sialnya aku tidak sempat berenang kembali ke kapalku sambil membawamu yang tidak sadarkan diri, malah aku ditangkap mereka…" kata Coby, wajahnya berubah menjadi murung.

"Mereka…siapa?" tanya Isamu.

"Sialnya kapal ini salah satu dari kesebelas Supernova…." lanjut Coby sambil mendesah kesal.

"Supernova?!" tubuh Isamu tiba-tiba lemas.

"Iya kapalnya kapten Eustass Kid…"

"APAAA?!" pekik Isamu.

"Shhhhhttttttttt" Coby mendesis sangat keras "Diam! kau tahu kan dia bajak laut yang terkenal kejam!"

"Iya aku tahu siapa dia…" kata Isamu tegang.

"Dia benar-benar kapten bajak laut yang berbahaya…" tambah Coby.

"Supernova yang memiliki bounty yang paling tinggi…" sambung Isamu.

"Iya…dia tidak segan membunuh dan menyakiti warga sipil…" kata Coby ngeri.

"Kapten Kid…sulit dipercaya! dia kan tokoh bajak laut yang sangat-sangat keren!" kata Isamu tiba-tiba matanya berbinar-binar dan tersenyum bahagia.

Rahang Coby menganga setelah mendengar Isamu berkata seperti itu, sekarang Isamu terlihat seperti seorang fan yang akan bertemu idolanya.

"Hei…hei…sebenarnya kamu sadar gak sih…kita sedang dalam keadaan bahaya…" kata Coby sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Kapten Kid! Aku akan bertemu dengannya, mudah-mudahan aku bisa minta tanda tangannya…" Isamu tenggelam dalam momen fanboy, sementara Coby hanya bisa melihat Isamu dengan meneteskan keringatnya.

"Dengar bocah aneh…kita ini sedang disekap oleh kapten bajak laut yang terkenal kejam…" kata Coby yang memegang kedua bahu Isamu, berusaha mempertegas peringatannya dan membuat Isamu sadar.

"Ohh benar juga…, gawat bagaimana ini?" reaksi Isamu terdengar santai, ternyata anak laki-laki aneh ini masih gak sadar dengan situasinya, pikir Coby mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

Coby menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mulai menjelaskan rencananya,

"Begini bocah aneh…"

"Panggil aku Isamu…" pinta Isamu.

"Oke, Isamu sekarang kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya kita melarikan diri dari sini…" kata Coby sambil melipat tangannya dan berekspresi serius.

"Kita buat perjanjian saja…" saran Isamu.

"Perjanjian?" kata Coby tak menyangka dengan tanggapan Isamu.

"Iya perjanjian…" kata Isamu sambil menatap Coby.

"Perjanjian apa?" tanya Coby bingung.

"Apa saja…asal dengan syarat kita dibebaskan…" kata Isamu enteng.

"Kamu…ini serius tidak sih…" kata Coby mulai kesal.

"Aku serius kok, lagipula aku sudah makan buah iblis-tapi aku belum tahu apa kekuatannya, semoga bisa menyelamatkan kita berdua…"

"Kamu pemakan buah iblis?!" kata Coby kaget.

"Ya, aku baru saja memakannya…eww~" kata Isamu sambil meringis membayangkan rasa buah iblis yang sangatlah tidak enak.

"Kalo begitu bagaimana kalau aku membantumu mencari tahu apa kekuatanmu, semoga jika kekuatanmu berguna, bisa menyelamatkan kita berdua melarikan diri secepatnya…" saran Coby.

"Lebih baik aku bertemu kapten Kid dulu…" kata Isamu yang sekarang beranjak dari lantai kayu, bangkit dan berdiri, seperti bersiap melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa?! Kenapa harus bertemu kapten kejam itu dulu?!" protes Coby.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya…" kata Isamu tersenyum lebar.

Hening seketika.

Coby hanya bisa menatapnya sambil bengong setelah mendengar kata-kata Isamu, dia benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata, anak laki-laki ini benar-benar tidak waras pikirnya.

"Berarti Killer juga bersama Kid, Wah! aku beruntung langsung bertemu tokoh-tokoh favoritku" kata Isamu, mukanya berseri-seri.

Gila-anak ini benar-benar gila, pikir Coby hanya bisa berdiam diri dan bengong melihat Isamu mengoceh hal yang benar-benar dia tidak pahami. Hari ini benar-benar hari sialnya kata Coby dalam hati sedih mulai meratapi nasibnya.

"Coby…" panggil Isamu

"Ya.." kata Coby lemas.

"Boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu nanti…" pinta Isamu.

Coby mematung seketika, setelah mendengar permintaan Isamu.

"Boleh kan…?" pinta Isamu lagi.

"Kamu…." Kening Coby berkedut.

"Ahh…gawat mana tas ranselku ya? Padahal aku membawa buku catatan dan pena, aku ingin minta tanda tanganmu lalu Kapten Kid dengan Killer juga.." guman Isamu.

"Hei…" sahut Coby.

"Ya…?" kata Isamu melirik Coby yang sekarang sudah ikut berdiri disamping Isamu dan sepertinya Coby marah lalu tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju Isamu.

"Kamu sadar tidak kita sedang berada di Kapal kapten Kid yang terkenal sangat kejam dan kita sedang jadi tahanannya! Jika kamu ingin bertemu Kid itu sama aja kamu mencari mati! Paham!" bentak Coby sambil menatap marah Isamu.

"ehh I-ya…" kata Isamu terperangah melihat Coby yang tiba-tiba marah dan melototinya.

"Mengapa kamu ingin bertemu Kid?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka, ternyata seseorang sudah memasuki ruangan tempat mereka disekap, saat mereka sedang berbicara tadi.

Isamu dan Coby benar-benar terkejut, Coby hanya bisa mematung dan merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, karena dia tahu seseorang yang telah bertanya itu adalah orang yang baru saja mengalahkannya tadi, dan orang itu benar-benar berbahaya.

Isamu langsung membalikan badannya, tidak sabar melihat sosok yang barusan bertanya kepada mereka, dia benar-benar mengenal suara orang itu, tokoh favoritku pikir Isamu.

"Mengapa kamu ingin bertemu Kid?" tanya lagi orang bertopeng helm tersebut dengan tegas.

Isamu benar-benar terpaku melihat sosok didepannya,

"Keren…benar-benar keren…" guman Isamu terpesona melihat sosok sang tangan kanan kapten Kid, Sang Massacre Soldier, laki-laki bertopeng helm besi berlubang-lubang dengan corak garis biru dan putih dan berambut pirang gondrong memakai kemeja biru polkadot dan bercelana panjang jeans ala penduduk asli Amerika. Seperti biasa senjatanya yang berbahaya itu selalu dibawanya, pisau berbentuk bulan sabit itu, yang selalu siap berputar memotong tubuh lawan-lawannnya.

"Killer!" pekik Coby, tanpa berpikir panjang Coby langsung menyerang Killer yang sedang berada diambang pintu. Coby berpikir bahwa inilah kesempatannya untuk mencoba melarikan diri. Coby berlari melesat cepat kearah Killer, dan siap melayangkan tendangan kearah kepalanya. Tetapi gerakan Coby sudah bisa dibaca Killer, dan sebelum kaki Coby sampai kearah kepalanya, dia menghindari serangan Coby dengan membungkuk, lalu segera melayangkan pedang sabit ke arah tubuh Coby.

"SORU!" teriak Coby berusaha menghindar sabetan sabit Killer dengan ilmu Rokushikinya, lalu dia tiba-tiba muncul tepat disebelah Killer, dan sebelum Coby menendang Killer, ternyata Killer sudah mendahului gerakannya dan menendang perut Coby dengan lutut kaki kanannya, sehingga Coby terlempar kebelakang dan terjerembab dilantai kayu.

"COBY!" Isamu berteriak melihat Coby yang sudah terkapar didepannya, Coby memegangi perutnya dan meringis menahan sakit diperutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Coby?" tanya Isamu yang segera menghampiri dan mencoba menolong Coby.

"Cihh..Dasar perwira amatir!" teriak Killer bernada melecehkan.

"Sial…aku kurang cepat.." Coby meringis, dia menatap marah Killer dan menahan rasa sakit diperutnya.

"Kenapa kamu langsung menyerangnya?! dalam keadaan begini kau tidak mungkin mengalahkannya" kata Isamu sambil membantu Coby berdiri dengan merangkulnya.

"Hei…, kau…" tiba-tiba Killer menyahut Isamu.

"Ya…" respon Isamu sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu Kid?" tanya Killer lagi.

"Karena aku ingin berbicara dengannya…" jawab Isamu tenang.

"Bodohhh! Apa kau ingin mati!" bentak Coby pada Isamu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Kid…" tanya Killer.

"Sesuatu yang akan membuatnya tertarik." kata Isamu tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Kamu serius?!" pekik Coby.

"Ya, aku serius Coby, tenang saja…selain itu memang ada yang benar-benar ingin aku tanyakan padanya…" jelas Isamu.

"Sebenarnya kamu siapa? Kamu juga angkatan laut?" tanya Killer.

"Bukan, aku orang yang mempunyai misi khusus dan aku orang yang tidak bisa kalian duga…" jelas Isamu sambil tersenyum.

Coby dan Killer hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata Isamu.

"Dan…dimana barang-barangku?" tanya Isamu.

"Kid sedang memeriksanya, sepertinya kamu bukan orang sembarangan, karena ada beberapa barang aneh yang tidak bisa kami pahami dan tidak pernah kami ketahui" jawab Killer.

"Tentu saja…" kata Isamu sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Isamu!" Coby mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan anak laki-laki yang sedang membantunya berdiri. Isamu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Coby membentaknya seperti itu.

"Jadi, apakah aku boleh bertemu dengannya sekarang?" tanya Isamu pada Killer.

"Hmm…kau benar-benar punya nyali, menarik…" Killer tersenyum angkuh dibalik topengnya itu. "Tentu saja, lagipula memang aku kemari karena Kid yang ingin berbicara padamu"

"Kalau begitu, sebelum Kid menemuiku, aku minta agar dokter kapalmu menolong temanku ini." pinta Isamu.

"Kalau tidak…" tantang Killer dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tanpa dia, aku tidak akan mau menceritakan apa-apa.." balas Isamu.

"Kau…" Coby benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan aksi bodoh bocah aneh ini, beraninya dia balik mengancam Killer. Memangnya siapa dia, jangan-jangan dia orang yang kuat seperti orang itu, ya orang itu, orang yang sudah membuatnya menjadi percaya diri dan mampu meraih cita-citanya. Entah mengapa Coby mulai merasa ada sesuatu pada Isamu yang mengingatkannya pada orang itu.

"Cihh baiklah…lagipula Kid memintaku agar tidak menyakitimu…" kata Killer langsung membalikan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kamu antar perwira amatir itu ke ruang unit kesehatan.." perintah Killer pada rekannya.

"Aye.." jawab rekannya segera mematuhi. Tiba-tiba masuk seorang kru bajak laut, yang berpenampilan seperti anak punk, rambut mohawk, celana kulit dan kaos jaring hitam. Dia langsung menghampiri Isamu dan Coby.

"Sini, biar aku antar banci ini." kata orang punk itu, tanpa respon dari Isamu dia langsung menarik tubuh Coby dengan kasar dan memanggulnya dengan enteng dibahunya. Terdengar Coby mengerang karena sakit akibat hentakan yang mengenai bagian luka ditubuhnya.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkannya kembali padaku, setelah dokter kalian merawatnya." pinta Isamu pada kru berpakaian punk yang sekarang berjalan meninggalkan Isamu dibelakang.

"Iya.." jawab anak punk itu dengan singkat. "Dan…sebaiknya kau menyusul Killer, karena kapten kami bukanlah orang penyabar…" tambahnya sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Okey…" kata Isamu sambil menarik nafas panjang dan dia mulai merasa gugup,

Isamu segera berlari kecil dan keluar dari ruangan itu, lalu menoleh kearah kiri. Dia melihat Killer sedang berjalan menuju sebuah tangga kayu. Isamu segera menyusulnya dan berjalan pelan-pelan dibelakang Killer sambil menyesuaikan kecepatan Killer berjalan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita sedang berada di lautan mana?" tanya Isamu tiba-tiba.

Killer menoleh sedikit kearah belakang sekilas, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kami akan segera menuju New world, Kid tertarik dengan pulau yang terkenal dengan hujan halilintarnya…" jawab Killer jelas dan singkat, dia sekarang sedang mulai menaiki tangga kayu.

Ternyata tidak ada yang berubah dengan keadaan kru kapten Kid, hanya saja rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan time-line cerita dikomik One piece yang terakhir dibacanya pikir Isamu.

########################################################################

Author's note:

Hello semuanya salam kenal, saya pendatang baru juga pemula dalam membuat fanfic. Maaf jika masih banyak terdapat kekurangan, semoga semakin lama saya bisa membuat cerita ini makin seru. Para pembaca yang baik hati tolong beri saran dan kritik dikolom **REVIEW** ya, tanpa **REVIEW** akan sulit bagi saya untuk meneruskan fanfic ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 3 ini. Have a nice day ^_^

Spoiler Chapter 4:

Hekima berlari sekencang-kencangnya berusaha kabur dari gerombolan penculik tersebut, seluruh badannya terasa sakit akibat pukulan-pukulan yang barusan dia terima. Sambil menyeret pedang Rayleigh yang terasa sangat berat, Hekima berusaha menyusul beruang berbulu putih yang ikut berlari bersamanya, beruang itu terlihat susah payah menggerakan kakinya. Dia terlihat tertatih-tatih, karena disekujur tubuhnya banyak luka akibat disiksa oleh orang-orang yang sudah menculiknya. Barusan dia sudah mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa dalam melawan serangan para penculik tadi agar bisa menyelamatkan diri bersama Hekima.

End spoiler


End file.
